


The Cure

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't give too much more away, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Modern AU, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in his thirties and yet is still haunted by the memories of his first considerate lover from college who suddenly vanished. Over ten years later Levi hopes a certain handsome man in a lab coat can meet the needs of his body and his heart. *For all you Attack on Titan Modern AU haters, this is not for you. It has nothing to do with the canon universe, and I am only borrowing the characters. Hope you like, and don't forget to comment :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi shifted where he sat, the thin paper beneath him crinkling with his every subtle movement. The texture was slightly rough against the backs of his bare thighs, as the thin hospital gown did little to nothing to cover them. While the gown itself was very large on his small frame and draped nicely over the front of his body, it still insisted on riding up just right underneath him so that parts of his legs and back were uncovered. He had taken time to try and lace up all the little ties just right but still they seemed to loosen and let the infernal material part in the back. Levi was not one to ask for help, even if this situation was one in which he could forsake the dignity and pride that so dominated every other aspect of his life. Still, he did not press the small button by the door that served as a com to the customer services office. He never had, nor would he ever, use that button. It had been hard enough for Levi to adjust to even being in a place like this, let alone actually mumbling a few necessary words to the people at the front desk and in the preparation areas. It was still so awkward for him, knowing that they all knew why he was there. He realized that discretion was their job, and yet there was always that small fear in the back of his mind that he was being judged.

Pushing that fear aside was all too easy once Levi was actually settled in to whatever room they showed him to of a day. This was partially because every room was always so clinical and clean;  nearly to the point of sterile. Levi valued cleanliness, and the sanitary atmosphere in this particular room was more than to his liking. While many people became nervous sitting in an exam room, waiting for the doctor's arrival, Levi was the exact opposite. The solitude in those long moments calmed him. The pristine medical equipment on the simple counter and walls, the faint scent of disinfectant, and the plastic privacy curtain hiding him from the door all soothed him with their authenticity.

A gentle knock sent a small thrill up Levi's spine. He had never met this doctor before, and even a stoic man like Levi could not suppress some anxiety about seeing him for the first time.  The ambiance of the place promised that he would be cared for well, and he hoped the doctor would live up to that promise. The heavy door was pushed open, then swung back into place with a loud click from the metal handle. A soft shuffle of footsteps and then the plastic curtain was gently pulled back with a _swish._ Levi's heart thudded upon seeing the doctor; here was a man who could potentially intimidate his patients with his appearance alone. He was over six foot with broad shoulders,  professionally combed blond hair, and large matching blond eyebrows over bright blue eyes. The rest of his facial features were obscured by a blue medical mask, and while his white lab coat concealed the fine lines of his body it was obvious that he was a large, muscular man.

"Mr. Scout?" A deep voice rumbled at him, while a huge hand was presented for Levi to shake. "Good to meet you, I'm Dr. Smith."

"Hello, Doctor." Levi responded, shaking the man's hand. He never spoke much if he could help it, knowing he need only answer questions and give explanations when asked. Dr. Smith casually sat down on the rolling stool beside the counter and flipped open a manila file. As his bright eyes scanned it, he said,

"I've been looking over your file, and it seems it's been a while since you've updated your information. We'll just begin there, and after that you can tell me what brought you here today, alright?" The doctor clicked the end of a pen and placed it, ready to write, on the paper. "Full name?"

"Robert Scout." Levi said, without missing a beat. Like hell he was ever going to give his real name. Part of the policy was absolute secrecy. Even Dr. Smith knew that 'Robert Scout' was an alias. He wrote it down regardless, however, in what looked like flawless cursive before continuing with the normal list of biographical questions,

"Age?"

"I'm 32." No need to lie about that, Levi thought, he was still too young to do so.

"Height?"

Levi hesitated, but the eyes that glanced over at him were not harsh or judgmental. They coaxed him to answer, which he did a second later;

"5'2 exactly."

He was relieved when Dr. Smith moved on to the next question without lingering on the subject of his height. 

"Weight?"

"I'm not sure..."

The doctor stood up and pointed to the scale in the corner with his pen.

"Hop up on the scale and we'll check it."

Levi lowered himself from the exam table, the floor cold to his bare feet. He was immediately aware that the back of his gown had opened just enough to show part of his backside. He fought the urge to reach behind him and hold the fabric closed, but decided against it. _’Why not give him a peek’_ , he thought wickedly to himself, _’give him some incentive perhaps?’ ._ So he padded over to the scale with a fine breeze of his movements tickling his ass, and stepped up onto it.  Dr. Smith was standing beside him, sliding the heavy metal markers on the bar a split second later, and Levi felt as though he shrank even smaller; the man towered over him. He had to lean over Levi slightly as he adjusted the scale to balance, and Levi realized that the top of his own raven head barely reached the man's shoulder. While most people were taller than him in his day-to-day life, Dr. Smith automatically made him feel incredibly small. Unlike anywhere else Levi went, however, that was ok here. In this place not only could he accept his small frame, he could be grateful for it. Only here. 

"155." Dr. Smith read, sliding the markers back to the side and writing in the chart. "I hope you don't mind my saying that you appear at least 10 pounds lighter...do you exercise by any chance? Weight lifting?"

As he spoke the doctor turned his back to Levi and returned to sit on his stool, crossing one long leg over the other. Levi also resumed his seat, pulling himself up onto the hard padding of the table and feeling the odd crunch of paper.

"Several times a week." He answered.

"Your muscle mass must account for the discrepancy."

"Probably." Levi muttered, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as he decided to take that medical statement as a roundabout compliment. He then began eyeing the man as he made notes in the chart, again with a perfect script. Everything down to his shiny leather shoes and black dress pants was professional. There was an air about him that Levi picked up on immediately, an air that he instantly liked. With Dr. Smith it was right to the point, no informalities or small talk. He was all business, and Levi appreciated that greatly. Too many people tried to befriend Levi rather than play their roles in his own workplace, and sadly enough even here, but this man was turning out to be a pleasant surprise. Levi hoped he would not disappoint him.

When asked about his address and phone number Levi rambled off the first jumble of street name and numbers that came into his mind, aware that everything he said was indeed written down neatly in his file. He was less careful about his medical history when asked. There was nothing specific enough in that information to reveal his true identity. So when asked he responded honestly: no, he was not a smoker, only drank occasionally, and there was no history of major disease in his immediate family. After that Dr. Smith made a small humming sound and finally looked up from his writing. He had been entirely focused on recording Levi's answers, and now he turned that attention to Levi himself.

"So, Mr. Scout-."

"Robert's fine." Levi said, to which Dr. Smith nodded before continuing,

"Robert, what seems to be the problem?"

Levi took a small, cleansing breath. Here was where he had to speak. He hated this part, but communication  was absolutely essential, and he disliked playing guessing games. So he spoke, low and quiet,

"I've been having odd spells where my heart starts to race far to quickly. I begin to feel hot like I have a fever, and I become out of breath. My limbs shake too, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Dr. Smith was listening to him intently, his blue eyes demanding that Levi look directly into them while he was talking. Levi had always advocated eye contact in the professional world. It was a sign of confidence and said a lot about a person if they could manage it for any length of time. This was the first time anyone here had held his gaze so continuously.

"Before you have these spells," Dr. Smith asked, "have you drunk any caffeine? Soda or coffee perhaps?"

"I practically run on caffeine during large projects," Levi admitted, though leaving his actual line of work out of his explanation, "I pull all-nighters at least once every month or two, and I practically drink my own weight in coffee, energy drinks, and even sugary coffee drinks to keep myself going. I have had occasional caffeine-shakes, so I’m familiar with those kinds of symptoms and that’s what makes me sure this is something different. Besides, even when work is calm and I haven’t had a single coffee this can hit me."

"What are you typically doing when these fits come on?" Dr. Smith asked. Levi shrugged.

"I can be anywhere doing anything."

The taller man stood up and walked toward him, almost frowning as he thought over Levi's words. The smaller man suppressed a gasp at his approach; the blond man really was quite a force when he moved, especially to someone Levi’s size.

"You can't think of any common factor at all?" Dr. Smith asked, reaching the side of the exam table and placing his hands on the stethoscope around his neck, waiting. Levi shook his head.

"I've been advised to change my diet before; less caffeine and cafeteria food, more vegetables and protein. But isn't that what all doctors say to everyone?"

Dr. Smith made a noncommittal sound before sliding the earpieces of the instrument into place.

"Let me listen to your chest a moment."

Without preamble a huge hand was placed gently on Levi's back, and the flat, round end of the stethoscope was pressing into the middle of his chest. Even through the gown Levi could feel how cold it was. He shivered slightly.

"Take a deep breath." 

He did so. The stethoscope moved to a different area.

 "Again."

He obeyed.

"Once more."

Another breath. Then the hand moved to his shoulder and the instrument was laid on his back. Three more times he was asked to breathe, and he did. The action nearly caused him to run out of air for the number of times he had to do it, not to mention Dr. Smith's proximity and his warm hand.

"Just breathe normally now."

Levi was wondering how to follow that instruction. His breathing had already increased. The utter professionalism being shown to him was nothing short of miraculous to someone like Levi who desperately needed it to feel safe in a place like this. It was putting him at ease and making him actually want to try and make small talk, which Levi never had before.

"So do you always wear a surgical mask for such basic exams?" Levi questioned, curious about that fact.

"I feel it necessary to protect against infection; germs are everywhere, but as a doctor I'm exposed to higher concentrations of them while dealing with illness. I tend to feel more secure knowing germs are being filtered out of the air I'm breathing in."

Levi gave a small smile, admiring that. He was nearly OCD when it came to cleaning and germs, and found Dr. Smith’s words….well, quite frankly a turn-on.

"Can't argue with that." He answered softly. The doctor pulled back after a few seconds.

"Your heart is beating unusually fast; let's check on your blood pressure."

The cuff was slipped onto Levi's upper arm easily, and he was hyper-aware of Dr. Smith's hand resting on his forearm while he squeezed the pump, cinching the cuff tighter. Levi winced briefly as the tightness reached a peak of slight pain. A short pause ensued while the cuff incrementally loosened and the doctor's bright eyes watched the gauge intently.

"Your blood pressure is elevated." Dr. Smith said when the cuff released and he hung it back on its designated hook on the wall. "Not surprising; many patients' blood pressure spikes when they have to visit a clinic. However, 135/80 is never a good sign."

As he spoke, the larger man took Levi's wrist and turned it upward in his palm. He placed two fingers against the pulse point and stared at the clock on the wall, another few seconds passing in silence.

Levi's blood was indeed racing, his heart was indeed thumping fast, and his pulse was damn near fated to be speedy. There was no avoiding any of it. Not with this man as his doctor. Not when Levi had a clandestine weakness for men twice his own size and strength, and thick blond hair to boot. There was no possible way for Dr. Smith to know this, as he furrowed his heavy blond brows and released Levi's wrist. Although in Levi’s opinion he was no sort of doctor if he couldn’t see exactly how he was effecting Levi.

"How long do these spells last?" Dr. Smith asked, pinning Levi with a look that was both puzzled and a little suspicious. The smaller man had to look away nervously as he tried to pull up the answer.

"Um...it depends..." He floundered. While he hated making a doctor guess, he also didn't have a solid answer for that question to begin with. Dr. Smith seemed to suspect this, as he leaned in a bit closer and asked,

"Is there anything else, any other detail that you can tell me that might help? Perhaps something you may have left out."

This was where Levi became shy. A 32-year-old man in authority over many people in his own profession, becoming shy in front of a doctor...it would be disgraceful anywhere else but here. Levi worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and tried to act like he was thinking hard. Dr. Smith was not buying it.

"There is no need to be embarrassed," he said, not gently or quietly like he was talking to a child, but light and straightforward, "regardless of what the symptoms are if they can help us figure out the root cause you really ought to tell me."

Levi sighed, and nodded resignedly. He leaned onto his arms, gripping the edge of the exam table, looking like an awkward teenager for more reasons than just his size. His voice came out bashful and quiet,

"I um...get swelling and...um...tend-tenderness..."

"Where?" The doctor calmly inquired. Levi lifted his hand to rub at the short black hair of his undercut nervously before answering,

"My...my genitals..."

And there it was. The precursor to the inevitable. The cards were dealt and the strategy could begin. This was where Levi's other doctors had always failed him. Levi had developed a reputation around this building for cutting exams short due to 'the incompetence' of the doctors he had been assigned. Time for Dr. Smith to prove that he did not belong with the rest of them.

"Alright, that's useful to know." The larger man said, his expression and tone not changing in the slightest. Levi risked a peek at him, and was surprised to discover this. Other times there had been eyebrows raised, a smart remark, or even a sleazy grin or two. Not with Dr. Smith. He blazed right along like Levi had been hoping all his other doctors would. "When you say swelling, do you mean in certain areas of your genitals or that entire region?"

"Everywhere." Levi let out in a huff, the word serving as a sigh of relief to be past the first stage of his approval. "From my...ahem...from my testicles all the way up my penis...it just...all swells up."  


He realized how lame that sounded, a grown man speaking as though he had no idea what was happening to his own body when he was aroused, but that was the dance, the test, the game...

"Do you experience any pain with the swelling? You had mentioned tenderness." Dr. Smith was once more reaching for Levi's chart, and jotting down notes with his pen.

"It doesn't usually hurt." Levi replied. "But it can become uncomfortable waiting for the swelling to go down...I've just gotten fed up with it."

"I'll do my best to determine the cause of your affliction." The larger man promised him, still writing away almost maddeningly. "Now, tell me, are there any other details? Any at all? I only ask to be thorough, as we skipped over some information last time I asked."

More information? Levi had to legitimately think about that. This doctor was certainly more committed than the others had been; they had all tried to cop a feel by this point and here Dr. Smith was trying to squeeze more details out of him? What more could he say that wouldn't sound ridiculous?

"Well...I suppose..." He rubbed at one of his bare arms, feeling the chilled flesh with a bit of a shiver. "There is a bit of...um...fluid that leaks out..."

"From where, exactly?"

"My...the tip of my penis..."

"Clear or colored?"

"Mostly clear, but sometimes it's a bit...whitish..." For good measure Levi let his eyes grow concerned as he added, "is that bad?"

His heart soared at the tiniest hint of  a smile around the corners of those eyes. Levi wished he could see the rest of that face, see what his lips were like...

"White and clear liquids are perfectly natural. If they were any other color then I would be more concerned. For now, we need to focus on what could cause these symptoms. Now, have you been medicating or treating yourself in any way for this condition? Creams, lotions, over the counter ointments, anything?"

The smaller man felt himself shaking where he sat, all too aware that the paper beneath him was giving him away by making small crinkling sounds. He couldn't help it; how did the man keep such a straight face when asking about lotion and...Levi found his control over his arousal difficult to harness and the doctor hadn't even done anything but ask him questions.

"I've tried to apply some antibiotic ointment, you know, just to see if it would help."

"And?" Dr. Smith urged, his bright blue eyes flicking up from the chart inquisitively. 'Damn him', Levi thought, 'he's so calm and composed when he has to know what this is...he does know...and yet he...damn him! He's perfect...'

"And..." Levi answered, rubbing his thighs through the gown nervously. "I just...it's just so sensitive that I can't...well..I..."

He couldn't believe how quickly he had turned into a blubbering mess. One of Levi's frequent complaints was how the doctors' always lost their composure during the exam, became nervous or uncomfortable. And here he was himself, stuttering and shaking from arousal and nerves, while Dr. Smith sat a few feet away, perfectly calm and patiently listening. God, but he was _perfect_.

"It may be uncomfortable," Dr. Smith offered in the silence that followed Levi's trailing off, "however, I would recommend some form of topical treatment applied to the genitals daily, just to be on the safe side."

Levi gulped, feeling the throb of arousal deeply in his loins. Topical treatment. Lotion. Ointment. He didn't care what excuse was needed, he wanted one of them on his cock and now...He realized that his mouth was slightly ajar, and that he had been gripping his own knees tightly enough to wrinkle his gown. He snapped his jaw shut, immediately wishing he had made the move more subtle when he saw Dr. Smith's eyes crinkle to indicate a smile. Levi knew what was going to happen next. Dr. Smith would surely want to carry out a basic examination of Levi's genitals, at which time he'd see that they were experiencing the swelling right that moment and he'd have no choice but to apply---

"Well, Robert, I believe this entire issue is related to stress. I suggest attempting basic stress-reducing exercises, breathing techniques, and perhaps head home an hour early from the office every now and again. Also, use that antibiotic ointment when you need to. Try to bear with it and apply a good thick coat when you experience the swelling. I'd like to see you back in a few days for a follow-up so you can let me know how you're doing."

Levi blinked, then stared at the larger man stupidly, eyes wide before he found his voice.

"That's...that's it, doctor?" He asked idiotically. Dr. Smith rose from his chair, closing Levi's chart and tucking the pen into the breast pocket on his coat. He stood directly in front of Levi and held out his hand for another shake.

"For now, yes. Like I said, try what I suggested and then come back for a follow-up. You can schedule it out front. And don't worry about the charge; I'll take care of it."

Levi stared at the hand that was offered him for a second longer before taking it. The fingers were tauntingly huge around his own hand, and so very warm and soft...

"Thank you, doctor..." He said, his tone making it abundantly clear that he didn't know if he really was thankful or not.

Dr. Smith headed for the door and said over his shoulder,

"It will all be fine, Robert. Don't look so worried; I'll get you through this." One final smile around the corners of those eyes. "Have a good day, now."

And the door was shut, leaving Levi alone.

He sat there, literally frozen. He was so utterly perplexed that he didn't know if he was upset or impressed. Dr. Smith had certainly not done what Levi had expected, needed, desperately _ached_ for him to do. They had both known what this was. This game had been established from the start, and it was never a question of who won or lost, but of the rush of the _play_ , the back-and-forth, and the ultimate conclusion. That conclusion had been a given, or so Levi had thought. He had counted on it, let himself be worked up for the promise of that sweet end that he had been trying to obtain the last few times he had been seen here by other doctors. It had never taken that long for him to realize that the others could not give him what he desired. Once Dr. Smith showed his competence Levi had been more excited than he had since he began coming here, ready to taste that sweet end...but then...he had been left hanging. It was infuriating, maddening, making Levi so angry that he was having a hard time breathing. Had it been something wrong with him? Was he perhaps...not the Dr.'s type? No, if that had been the case all it would've taken was one word, one single predetermined utterance and Levi would know that the other man wanted out. Instead, this Dr. Smith must truly want to play...making Levi hang on like this...daring him to continue.

Levi felt the anger melt away into an excited determination. A smile spread on his lips, and he slipped from the exam table. His clothes were folded neatly and placed in the chair that stood beside the counter. Levi put them back on, ignoring his raging erection and willing it to go down. Or at least stop throbbing long enough for him to get back to his apartment.

"Apply a thick coat indeed..." Levi muttered to himself, grinning again at the man's cheek. If Dr. Smith was going to play like this, 'Robert Scout' was more than willing to play along.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Levi had harbored a secret within himself since discovering it in his young adulthood. Until he graduated college not even his closest friends had any inkling of his orientation let alone his fetishes. . . let alone his fetishes for men who made him feel even smaller than he already was. During his early sexual awakening as a teen Levi was convinced that he needed to find a partner who was even smaller than he was, a female partner too. That was how it worked, that was the norm, and being already outside the norm due to his stature made it all the harder for him to find anyone.  At the time it had not occurred to him that he might as well continue to defy normality and think about dating other boys. That was, until he had discovered the 'gay' category on pornography sites. Being alone in his room and curious he had browsed the videos. Instantly he had been confronted with how much more arousing he found the male/male videos, which began him on his journey to questioning his orientation. The men in the videos could be of any size and shape and height and it didn't matter who was in control or not, as opposed to the large man with a smaller woman ideal that society imposed.

Levi already had a cool, calm personality so it was easy enough to conceal his struggle when it began, and not one person who knew him had been aware that he was anything other than straight. Then again, he never dated anyone. Ever.  As time progressed and Levi came to a grounded decision in his late teens that he was indeed more attracted to men than to women, he then began to wonder what his role might be in a relationship to another man.  This led to a few awkward encounters in college; the typical shy first kisses in the dorm room when his roommate was gone, being passionately groped on dark corners of the campus, and of course giving and receiving the self-conscious attempts at hand-and-blowjobs. All the while he was still conscious about just how much smaller he was than his partners and could not find a level of peace with it.

This was all in his first two years of college with other freshmen, and it was fantastically awful, at least in retrospect. He had not liked being smothered by sloppy kisses and frantic declarations of affection. He found both irritating. Not that he had ever held to the  fantasy of perfection that so many porn sites offered up in their content, but he had wanted to find something real. He had felt like he was going mad, stuck in a cruel phrase where his body screamed out for touch but then when he received it and then it was all over he did not feel satisfied. It all had felt good, surely, but that somehow hadn't sufficed as it was still awkward and messy. The only option was to try again, and again, hoping the next time it would be better...until Levi had been weary with it all. Yet still his body had craved contact with another. He had a reputation by this point of being a 'cold' lover, one of the beings of romance fiction who loved and left without truly caring. Levi had not seen fit to hide his persuasion anymore, but had seen no point in actually 'coming out' to his family or friends. He had just let them each find out as the subject came up. By this time his 'coldness' had helped him cope with anyone who disapproved, his father being one, and he had simply continued on with his studies. It had been the middle of his Sophomore year when everything had changed.

It had been during mid-terms, when stress was high across the board for every student, that Levi experienced true passion for the first time. As though dropping from the heavens, a senior had approached him while he was in the throes of frantic studies in the common room of his dorm. At first Levi had felt a bit put down and intimidated by the fellow student. Not by anything that he had said or done, but just by his mere appearance; he was huge, broad, and had dwarfed Levi even more than most other people. Levi had played hard to get from the moment the bleach-blond athlete had begun chatting casually with him.  There had been something arrogant about the young man, Levi had thought, as though Levi falling for him would be a given because of his chiseled exterior. Levi could have been imagining these airs as it was difficult for him to think of athletes as anything but selfish jerks. Truthfully, however, the senior had been quite gentle of speech and had not pressured him at all. Just the lightest tease to his words every now and again had alerted Levi to the fact that he was being seduced. And damn, had it worked. Levi had been as cold and impassive as ever, never letting slip just how much attraction he felt toward the other, but the twinkle in those ocean blues told Levi that his fellow student knew better.

That senior...as soon as midterms were over and they met up, they had not been in a dorm room. No, Levi had been astonished to find himself in the older student's house. He commuted apparently, and his parents had been visiting relatives to give him space to study. This was the first aspect that made Levi's encounter with that man different; they had time to themselves without worrying about being caught, about a roommate coming home early or a teacher finding them somewhere on campus. Here Levi had not simply been shoved up against the nearest wall and had his body plundered, instead he had been slowly kissed by full lips, as though simply that action alone was the sweetest of all. His hair had been stroked, his neck had been teased and licked in the gentlest of manners, fueling a burning desire in his belly. He had been laid back onto a deep mattress and slowly stroked and stripped as though they had all the time in the world and this senior wanted to take all of it to adore him. Levi had never been treated with such skill and patience before, let alone the contrast of sweet and dirty words constantly whispered to him in a deep, husky voice.  In rumbling tones he had been told how it was obvious that he'd never been handled by anyone worthy of his beautiful body, that before the night was out Levi's mask of coldness would be melted by the heat of a real man's touch, and other such embarrassing, arousing, and truthful phrases that set Levi's blood boiling and his cock jumping.

What had stood out, more clear and powerful to Levi, were the comments made about his size. It had been an unspoken rule before that it was not to be mentioned, that both he and his partner would ignore how much smaller he was in favor of sparing his feelings. Not with this senior, though. He had spoken over and over about how perfectly Levi's small body fit in his hands and against his own large form, about how it must be incredible for Levi to be able to be engulfed in the attention of a larger partner, about how Levi was like a perfect little male doll he could play with. He had even prefaced this last statement with an assurance that he still found Levi every bit as strong and masculine as himself, and yet his size was incredibly erotic for him. Levi had been forced to struggle with how arousing these words were, when before any mention of his size burned him up. Why was it so different? Perhaps because the senior had spoken like his shortness was his finest attribute, and no one had done that before without sounding sarcastic and getting punched in the gut shortly after.

Levi had made attempts to shut the senior up when he had started to go on about his size, but the senior would always do something to him, nip at his neck or rub at his shoulders, to make him forget why he cared. That senior had planted a seed in Levi which grew over the following months. They continued to see each other, to the surprise of every one of Levi’s previous partners and possibly to Levi himself. He had thought if nothing else he would be the one to be forsaken. Clearly such a skilled and athletic young man had his pick of partners, so Levi had assumed he would be discarded after the senior discovered his inexperience in bed. However, he had been enormously surprised when he had been what he considered heavily courted over the next week. There had been a break between mid-terms, and Levi had been one of those students who stayed on campus rather than going home. His senior had taken great advantage of the time they had, always hanging around Levi and taking him out for meals or on walks or to his house to watch movies. Nearly every encounter had ended with the two of them tangled together. The finesse had not been lost from the first night, but there had been a hunger that began to build in them, the desperate need that builds when two people are deeply attracted to each other. Levi had never felt the desire for anyone like he had for the one he nicknamed ‘blondie‘. He had known it was a somewhat derogatory name, like someone calling him ‘shorty’, but the senior had seemed to love it, despite the fact that Levi had just called him that because he could not change overnight. He had always been somewhat solemn and a bit rude.

While this relationship had been the longest he'd ever had, it too ended. They lost touch when the senior graduated, even though Levi had tried to call a few times when he grew angry at not hearing from him. The damned blond had seemed so infatuated with him too, so Levi had actually been hurt, knowing he'd been dumped. Since then he had never had much luck finding long-term relationships. Although his views on his size had changed, at least in the bedroom. As though the opinion had been trained into him by the senior, Levi could not stop thinking about how easily larger men could handle him, play with him...and he began to love the idea of being small. He blamed the senior for installing him with a 'size kink', but however it may have started, it was now impossible for him to get rid of it. Levi loved the idea of being a giant's sexual plaything, but it was still hard for him to break through the barrier of his pride and actually try and find a partner. He managed to every once in a while over the years, when his sexual frustration got the better of him. He would huddle at the bar in some club that catered to people of his persuasion, and hope that someone approached him. Someone always did.

While these brief encounters soothed Levi's desire for a while, he always went back for more. At least...for the first few years after college. Once he climbed the ladder into a managerial position in the business world he had very little time for such dalliances, throwing himself into his work. Whatever intimacy he did share with anyone after that was brief, hardly even worthy of the word 'intimacy' at all. It became too much trouble, just like back in his freshman year, to find someone who fit his ideal, who knew how to treat him. He was a difficult man to please, despite the fact that all he wanted was someone to play with him, someone to treat him gently but still get rough when they sensed he wanted it. Someone who could respect his pride, but also strip it from him. Someone...who understood his attraction to doctors.

That was another aspect to his sexual life that had come out of nowhere to consume Levi; even the sight of a lab coat was enough to make him hard with the endless scenarios that it evoked in his head. He could have blamed his old friend, pornography, but really there was no telling where the fetish had come from. Levi had a weakness for any man holding power or authority over others; policemen, lawyers, teachers, and of course, doctors. They were all ripe for fantasy. With that kind of brain Levi thought, it would be impossible to find anyone, let alone an actual doctor, who could indulge his daydreams. If he ever did mention it to a nightly partner, the other man might smile, call him a kinky bastard, and then brush it off.

It seemed no one could understand Levi's longing to be treated as a 'special patient' by a man in a lab coat. No one could compare to that image. Or one other image that plagued him....Through more than a decade of searching, and Levi always found himself coming back to one infuriating truth: that damned senior had actually been the best out of all the men who'd ever had him. 

)))(((

To say that Levi followed ‘doctor’s orders’ over the next two days was an understatement. He was afflicted more than usual with his nonexistent ‘condition’, and had to ‘treat’ himself more frequently than he had since he had been in his twenties. He had to consider how he was going to report that to Dr. Smith when he went in on Friday. He had already exhausted most of his ambiguous vocabulary for his arousal, and he was certainly not about to blurt out that that was what he thought the problem was. That would defeat the purpose of the game entirely. He would just have to rely on Dr. Smith to ask the right questions. At this point Levi expected to be impressed…and cured. Cured by having those huge hands treat him personally. They had felt so very warm when they touched his shoulder and wrist, and he wanted to feel them again, other places. He would have to turn up the suffering patient act a notch, he supposed.

The excitement that Levi felt in his belly as he sat once more in the sterile exam room was a welcome change from the apprehension he had normally felt coming here. At least he knew, in part, what to expect. He shivered a little with the cold temperature of the room, the familiar gown doing nothing to keep him warm. Levi comforted himself with the hope that his body would warm itself as soon as arousal hit him. No sooner had he thought that than the door was opened and Dr. Smith entered. He was still wearing a medical mask, and Levi wanted nothing more than to pull it right off and see his face.

“Good evening, Mr. Scout.” He said smoothly, once more shaking Levi’s hand before seating himself. Just like before he carried Levi’s file and opened it on the counter. “So, how have you been doing the last few days?”

Determined to give the good doctor something to ponder, Levi allowed his face to merge into an expression of concern and mild embarrassment.

“Well, Dr., um…I’m afraid that not much has changed.” He said, rubbing the back of his head for good measure in a nervous gesture. “If anything, it’s gotten worse.”

“Still experiencing rapid heartbeat, fever, and sudden dizziness?” The other man asked, scanning his own handwritten notes in the chart seriously. Levi was impressed that he would even take the time, considering that he had only seen him two days ago. There was not that much to remember, let alone any real mystery about what he was experiencing. Why would Dr. Smith go to the trouble at all?

“I’m afraid so.” Levi tried to sound as victimized as he could manage, and it earned him a slight glance from the doctor, who sat up and then leaned back in his chair.

“How about the swelling?”

The Raven-haired man bit his lip nervously before admitting, quietly and shyly,

“It’s still happening. More than ever, actually.”

“More frequently, you say?” Dr. Smith asked, writing with his pen. “About how many times in each day since you were here?”

Levi felt a genuine blush creep into his cheeks and he paused, being sure to try and look everywhere but at Dr. Smith. Not until he caught the glint of those bright eyes looking up at him again did he say,

“About twice a day, sometimes more…”

Frowning, the doctor rose onto his long legs and once more whipped out his stethoscope. He did not instruct Levi on when to breathe, but simply laid the round end to his chest, pressing one of those large hands gently on his back. As he listened, he asked,

“Have the topical treatments helped at all?”

 Levi had yet to decide whether he was going to lie and say he had not been doing the treatments, or stress that he felt they were making his condition worse, so he quickly combined the two options. He shifted from side to side on the exam table, aware that the corner of the gown had slipped ever so minutely down over the bare cap of his shoulder. He made no move to correct it. Instead he met those blue eyes and stated honestly enough,

“They help for a while, but then the swelling always comes back.”

“What exactly happens when you say it ‘helps’?” Dr. Smith asked, cocking his head at Levi curiously. The shorter man’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He’d barely been speaking with the man a minute and his cock was hardening already. The warmth of that hand was spreading into his skin through the thin cloth and Levi felt like moaning it felt so nice. So incredibly simple, but so very nice.

“Well, when I apply the ointment…the swelling only seems to get worse. My flesh gets so sensitive and…and  fluid will come out of my penis.”

“Leaking, like you talked about before?”

“No, much more. It shoots out in a stream, but it’s definitely not urine.”

“What color is it?”

“White mostly.”

“Does it hurt when the fluid is expelled?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm…”

Dr. Smith retreated to his file once more, and Levi felt his patience wear thin. So many questions about stupid details that didn’t matter one tiny bit. If something didn’t happen very soon he was going to lose it.

“This is the ointment you’ve been using?” Dr. Smith asked, picking up the small jar from the counter where Levi had placed it when he came in. He had assumed that if that didn’t give the man a hint then nothing would.

“Yes, just the usual over the counter antibiotic stuff.”

“Considering what you said it might be better to try a cortisone cream instead. It is better for soothing swollen tissue.”

Levi felt his heart rate speed up.

“I don’t suppose you…have any samples, do you, Dr. ?”

“Hmm….no, no I don’t think so.”

That did it for Levi. He frowned, sighed gently, and then said, clear and determined as he could,

“Hoover Dam.”

Dr. Smith’s entire body went rigid and his eyes widened as they lifted to look at Levi, who was already silently fuming.

“Well, this is a surprise.” He said a second later, with a broad smile showing at his eyes. “I’ve never had a partner use a safety word on me before.”

Levi scoffed and turned a hard glare onto the smiling man.

“I find that hard to believe if this is how infuriatingly slow you play things! You must have thought you were clever when you made me wait for two days before coming back, but to drag it all out after that is just torture, and that’s not what I signed up for!”

“As I hear it,” The other man said, crossing his arms and looking smug, “nothing here is what you signed  for. Your profile is so very specific with the kinds of scenarios you want and how you want them to play out it’s a miracle anyone takes you on at all. You haven’t even been a member here that long which makes you a hot target, and yet you’ve still managed to scare off all your potential partners.”

“They were all terrible.” Levi grumbled. “Barely even asked about any condition before they began pawing at me. You at least put forth a grand effort that I appreciate, but what the hell is wrong with you? I don’t even think a real appointment would take this long before the doctor would examine the problem area!”

‘Dr. Smith’ had not stopped grinning. At least, that's what his eyes revealed above the mask.

“I wanted you to be absolutely absorbed in the fantasy, and it seemed to be working. Can you blame me for trying to be as authentic as you apparently want your doctors?”

Levi continued to frown, and looked away.

“I suppose not.”

“Were you perhaps just overly excited this time around?”  Levi stiffened, in more ways than one, and the blond man continued, “I see…so my plan worked too well, did it? Got you so worked up that you couldn’t even handle the authenticity before pausing the act to screech at me? Just wanted to be touched as soon as possible hm?”

Levi did not answer, but he felt his face glowing redder and redder. A hearty laugh met his ears and the man swiveled a bit in his chair.

“I must tell you that my ego has just shot up into space considering how hard you are to please. At least you aren’t kicking me out, but rather demanding that I get to the point, hm? Well, if you had waited one second longer I was about to go where you wanted. C’mon, give me that chance.”

A short pause followed, and Levi hated himself for having acted too soon and shattering the game. He had used his safety phrase every time he came here, but that was normally to put an end to the session, not merely pause it like he was doing now. All he need do is repeat the phrase to begin the game once more. That was how it worked here. Strangers indulged other strangers in whatever fantasies they shared, each party playing their respective roles. If one or the other wanted out, all it took was one word or a phrase. Levi's lust for fantasy had led him here in the first place and still he had been disappointed by how badly his previous partners had played their roles. So far nothing whatsoever had come of his efforts. 'Dr. Smith', however, he was almost too perfect, playing the role so well that he had frustrated Levi. He wanted to be touched so badly and the other man hadn't even made a move. He even had the nerve to claim this was due to his dedication to the role... Levi supposed that he couldn't object to that, or the statement that it was only his increased excitement that made him so impatient today. That and being made to wait for two whole days. If he wanted to see how much more capable this Smith was he'd have to continue.

Levi straightened himself up and cleared his throat, managing a perfectly superior look before he said,

"Alright, I'm...sorry I guess...I do want to keep playing."

The other man raised one eyebrow tauntingly and said,

"If that's the case, you know what you need to say."

Levi nodded and gave himself a small shake.

“Hoover Dam.”

Their faces eased back into calm expressions, and the game continued.

"I don't mean to sound desperate, Dr," Levi said softly, "I just don't know what else to do."

'Dr. Smith' schooled his expression like a pro, and replied,

"It's alright, Robert. I can see how this condition is effecting you and I'm here to help. I think it would be best if I examine where you're swelling."

Levi felt a thrill of excitement race through him, but he tempered it by asking shyly,

"My...my penis?"

"Yes." Dr. Smith answered, pulling a pair of latex gloves out of the box on the counter. Extra Large, Levi noticed with a minute shiver of delight. "Just lie back for a moment."

Now they were getting somewhere, Levi thought. He felt a twinge of guilt for having safeworded, feeling like an absolute bastard now that his partner was actually doing what he wanted. Especially since 'Dr. Smith' had told him he was about to do this anyway. Levi tried not to think about that, not right now, when he was laying back on the propped up exam table with this tall, blond beauty pulling out the stirrups at the end...oh god...

"Just slip your feet into the handles, here." Dr. Smith instructed him, patting the outside of one of his ankles. Levi obeyed, sliding his heels into the padded embrace of the stirrups which left his knees bent to the sides. He was aware that the gown already did little to hide anything, and he saw that Dr. Smith was already rolling his chair into position, his eyes scanning between his legs. Levi could not help but blush. He had not actually reached the point of exposing himself to anyone in quite a number of months, and he had never presented himself like this before. The fantasy element was exciting Levi beyond any level he had thought it would.

"I'm just going to take a look, alright?" Dr. Smith told him, and Levi breathed out as a warm hand rested gently on the inside of his left calf. "Hm...it certainly looks like you're swollen. I'm going to palpate the area. Tell me if it hurts."

"Ok." Levi responded, his heart thumping in his chest. Finally, after waiting for so long those large, warm fingers began to touch him. His breath caught in his throat when Dr. Smith took his penis in his hand gently, and carefully pressed here and there along the length with his fingertips, as though just examining. Levi fought hard to keep his eyes from rolling back even from this simple touch. It felt so good. After months of abstinence and the few encounters he had before that being hot and quick, this slow examination of his starved flesh was more than welcome.

"Sensitive?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes." Levi replied.

"Hmmm....How about here?" Dr. Smith pressed both of his thumbs carefully down into the swollen sac beneath Levi's erection.

"There too..." Levi breathed, biting his lip gently. He was loving this already. The tease, the play, the touch.

"I need to lift your gown a bit more." Dr. Smith told him. Levi loved how he prefaced each action like that, almost asking his permission or assuring him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. The hem of the gown was lifted by latex-clothed hands, and draped back onto Levi's stomach, exposing the length of his legs and his erection. "That's better. I see that fluid you described to me."

Levi had to wonder how on earth this man could remain so calm and in his role. It was magnificent, beyond anything he had hoped he could find. It was just the tone that was required; any bogus medical conditions or terms could be rattled off incorrectly for all he cared as long as that _tone_ commanded authenticity. He could be told he had 'arousal syndrome' or 'erectile penis malady for all he cared as long as it was told to him with utter and absolute assurance. That was what he was after. Not the facts, not reality, but absolute fantasy thinly wrapped with realistic expectations.

"Yes," Levi said quietly, "do you think it's...it's normal like you said?"

"It appears normal, however," Dr. Smith said thoughtfully, "it might be a good idea to take a sample for testing, just to be absolutely sure. There's not a great amount at the moment, though. Certainly not enough to send to a lab."

With that comment the foundation was laid, and Levi knew this would be good. He picked up the end of Dr. Smith's suggestion and said,

"If you want enough for a sample...a lot comes out after applying the cream."

"That was my thought." Dr. Smith agreed, rolling over to the counter again and this time opening up a cupboard. He pulled out a small, transparent testing dish. "If I can get a few good drops in here we'll be set."

When Dr. Smith repositioned himself between Levi's legs once more, he balanced the dish on his own thigh and reached into his lab coat pocket. He withdrew a small tube of what looked like lotion.

"You had asked about cortisone ointment samples," he said, actually allowing a small ounce of teasing into his voice, "this is not enough for you to take home, not after using it here in the office visit. I'll most likely use all of it, if you'll allow me..."

"Of course, whatever you have to do." Levi mumbled, pushing himself back into a better sitting position on the tilted exam table. He wanted to watch all of this.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."

"I wasn't."

"Good then."

Levi's heart nearly jumped into his throat when he saw the lotion being squeezed onto the tips of two large fingers. His flesh cried out for it, his cock jumping slightly in anticipation. A latex-covered hand rested itself on his inner thigh, and the soft skin there warmed instantly to the touch.

"Just relax, I'm going to apply the lotion slowly, and tell me if you feel any discomfort."

Levi did not answer, too afraid that some kind of obscene squeak might escape him. A second later cool slickness was dabbed ever so gently at the base of his cock. He drew in a very small breath sharply through his nose, trying to comprehend so light a touch. The tips of those fingers warmed the cream as they trailed slowly around the very root of Levi's erection. Levi's head went back into the embrace of the stiff padding, and his eyes closed. Despite wanting to watch, he was so wound up he thought that might be a bad idea at the moment as those fingers  began to touch him. They picked up a deliberately taunting rhythm unlike anything Levi had felt before. One second the incredibly slick and warm fingers would press gently into his flesh, then they'd vanish, only to reappear in an entirely different area of his cock, only ever a light stroke that applied a thin coat of the cream. Like hell if any real doctor would apply cream in such an insufficient manner, but Levi was far from caring. It was teasing, nearly taunting. The barely-perceptible stroke of a smooth finger, then nothing, leaving his flesh tingling for the next touch, which startled his flesh in another area. The underside of his sac was brushed, then one side of his cock, then a tickle at his sensitive tip, then a press at the middle of his sac, the base of his cock, the other side, and on and one it went until Levi felt like he was going mad.

"How are you?" Dr. Smith asked calmly after a moment or two straight of the delicious torture.

Levi's chest was rising and falling with the breath he was trying to stifle as it left his mouth. His legs were trembling slightly and his hands were gripping the sides of the table. He mustered up all of his composure and answered,

"Alright...just...sensitive."

"I thought as much." Dr. Smith replied. "That's why I'm trying to go slowly. Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Levi nearly scoffed at the man. As if anything short of a sudden natural disaster blowing this room away would cause him to stop this now. Instead he just made a vague humming sound of agreement as the touches continued. Now they were coming closer together and the strokes were longer. More than two fingers now joined in, all on one hand, stroking more and more cream onto his sac, circling all around the swollen area and pressing teasingly along the seam. Finally they left his sac, and began traveling up the underside of his cock once more. His breath hitched when this time an entire hand wrapped up his length and lifted it from his stomach.

"I need to give attention to the head as well." Dr. Smith told him, and damn him for sounding so perfectly in control. Levi blessed him for it as well, though, as the fingers returned, this time just lightly dabbing cream onto the very crown of his throbbing erection. The skin there was so sensitive and so tight that even that light touch made Levi imagine he could actually come from it alone. Here the pattern broke, however, and the fingertips began to gently rub around the head. Levi squeezed his eyes shut with a very small whimper, and then eased them open to finally take a look. His cock was being held in one of the dr.'s giant hands while the other was running it's fingers over and over the tip of his cock. The sight was devastatingly erotic, and Levi had to shut his eyes again instantly, and he had to let out a quiet moan as his length jumped in the blond man's grasp.

"Tender there, hm?" Dr. Smith asked quietly, rubbing his thumb a bit deeper into the flesh.

"Oh yes!" Levi gasped, both answering the question and stating his enjoyment. He heard a low chuckle from the other man, and this somehow comforted him. While Levi enjoyed the utter fantasy of a doctor doing something like this to him, he found that with this man it was reassuring to know that he too was taking delight in the game. Having partners who were shit at playing their roles here in the past and now finding this 'Dr. Smith', Levi felt he could now give him much more leeway than he had the others, considering how well he was doing. Levi had not made it this far before, so he had not even known that it would be this difficult to maintain his own role. All he wanted was to curse and moan, but a patient would not be doing that, no, not at this stage. Later on, perhaps.

The tip of just one finger began to gently caress the lip of his cock head, following it around a few times.

"I assume you were circumcised at birth?" Dr. Smith asked. "Or was it done later in your life?"

It was hard to imagine what could have possibly brought that question up, but Levi could care less as long as those fingers were teasing him.

"When I was born, yes." He answered through his teeth. A thoughtful hum from the dr. coincided with his fingertip dipping directly into the little cleft at the very tip of his cock and somehow sounded smug to Levi's lust-buzzing ears.

"That is helpful to know. When a man is circumcised after a certain age complications can arise, which was what made me think to ask. However, if it was done at your birth that could not be in any way connected to your current problems."

"Glad to hear it." Levi breathed, as the small opening at the tip of his cock was rubbed and stroked by a clever finger that seemed to know its path too well.

"God, that's sensitive, doctor..." Levi nearly whimpered, his thighs shaking at the contact.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please...keep going, I'm fine."

"Let's put a bit more cream on, shall we?"

Levi cracked one of his eyes open to see Dr. Smith releasing his cock and squeezing out more cream onto his fingers. This time he rubbed it between both of his gloved hand, slicking them up. One descended down behind his sac, and began to stroke at the smooth skin just above his anus. The other wrapped around the head of his cock again and began to twist up and down. Levi's head fell back once more and he huffed out a breath.

"Are you close to giving me a sample?" The question sounded so utterly clinical that Levi gave a full-bodied shudder and he nodded.

"I think so, doctor."  He was proud of himself for managing the words even if they were a little strained.

"You're doing so well, just a little longer."

The small praise should not have pleased Levi as much as it did, but it went straight to his cock and he bit his lips, clenching the sides of the table harder. Any second now for sure.

"There you go, just a little more...if you are able, tell me when you're about to release the fluid."

"Yes, sir." Levi didn't even know where the 'sir' had come from, but it slipped out naturally. Perhaps it had fallen randomly out of his mental fantasy file about cops or teachers or some other domineering figure, but either way it felt right.

From here on out the stroking and rubbing was distinctly meant to bring Levi to climax. It was sweet and warm and slick, the pleasure blooming from his cock as well as his perineum which were so wonderfully stimulated. It was so distinctly different from the last few hand jobs Levi had received. The latex was new for one thing, making everything so much more slick than bare skin. Finally Levi could not hold back his gasping breaths, could not keep his expression schooled into a neutral frown any longer. His brows tightened and his mouth opened to accommodate small moans and stifled curses. A moments later and Levi's eyes flew open for a brief second before squeezing instantly shut as the pleasure rose in his flesh.

"Doctor! I'm going to--ahhnn!"

His climax crashed over him like a heavy wave, and he jerked his hips helplessly as he felt the molten proof of his pleasure shooting from his cock. Dr. Smith quickly placed the specimen tray beneath Levi's weeping cock and gently scooped up a good amount of the milky fluid. Even as he did so he continued to stroke Levi's blushing flesh.

"Doctor, what are you---stop, that's too...."

"Relax and tell me how it feels, now that the fluid is out." Dr. Smith told him, his fingers still rubbing at the agonizingly sensitive head of Levi's spent cock. Levi could not stop jerking and moaning at the overstimulation and tried to decide if he liked it or not. It was a severe kind of pleasure, sharp and almost painful since his peak had come and gone, but he still managed to speak breathlessly.

"God, it hurts, I mean no...no it doesn't hurt but--uuugnn stop....it feels too good--ahhhnnplease....I can't bear it, doctor, please--ohmygodpleasestop..."

"So it is sensitive to the point of pain?" Dr. Smith pressed, rolling Levi's empty sac in his hand and adding to the overstimulation.

"Yes, yes but god it still feels good--ahhhnn....but I can't-I can't..."

"Alright, then, thank you. That is useful to know."

Mercifully the fingers eased their stroking of his tingling flesh and turned their attention to closing up the specimen tray instead, leaving Levi in peace for a few seconds as he lay there, sweating and panting heavily in the aftermath and the shocks of pleasure still thrumming through his groin. He vaguely became aware of the sound of water running in the little sink, but he couldn't lift his heavy eyelids to see why. The next moment a warm wet cloth was applied gently to his stomach to clean his spilled come, and then his genitals were being cleaned as well. Levi opened his eyes at this. No other partner had actually cleaned him apart from that idiot senior in college. It was a nice feeling, and he voiced his thanks with a breathy,

"Thanks, Dr. Smith..."

Dr. Smith leaned over him and placed the back of his hand (his bare hand, Levi noticed, he must have removed the soiled gloves) to Levi's forehead. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration above the rim of that mask, and he hummed thoughtfully again.

"Your temperature seems to be going down now, actually."

"That's how it always is." Levi gasped lightly.

"I have a theory on what this condition might be," Dr. Smith said, pulling back and gently pulling Levi's gown down to cover him again, "but I don't want to guess until we get the results back from your sample. It normally takes about three days. Can you come back in then and I'll go over the results with you? That way I can also advise you on proper treatment as well."

"Sounds...good." Levi huffed, recovering some of his breath but still feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest and his flesh still singing.

"Perfect, I'll arrange it with the front desk. For now, pick up some cortisone cream and apply it just as I did every time the swelling comes up. It can't hurt anything."

"Alright, doctor."

A large, warm hand was laid on Levi's shoulder and he lifted his eyes to meet the ones gazing warmly down at him.

"Until then, Robert, take care. I'll see you in three days."

Levi nodded and even gave a small grin. The hand on his shoulder gave it a firm squeeze and then the 'doctor' went to the door, and was gone.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

))(((

Alone now in the room, Levi put his hands to his face and finally let out a quiet stream of curses amidst chuckles of delight. It was too good to be true. This was only his first full visit and he felt thrills of excitement for his next. What on earth would 'Dr. Smith' think of next? What kind of 'condition' would he label Levi with? And what kind of treatment? Whatever he came up with Levi knew it would be good. The man had even taken into consideration what Levi had said on his profile about not wanting the other party to even hint at their own need, at least during the first few 'doctor's visits'. Levi had made a good case for authenticity again, about how even in fantasy situations he didn't want the doctor to just whip out his cock and suggest sucking on it to be a solution to Levi's ailment. Too often in porn the doctor would just begin sucking a patient off or making them do such to him, with no cause. While Levi understood it was porn, he felt there could at least be some effort to create a realistic setup. He was indeed a hard man to please with odd and specific ideas. He did want to end up involving the doctor, of course, but only after the man playing the role of the doctor had thought up a logical reason to suggest some kind of congress. Levi didn't care if the reason was vague or idiotic, it was the delivery of the information and the tone in which it was presented that mattered, the seriousness and professional manner in which it was done that would please him. This was why he had rejected the three other 'doctors' he had met up with previously; they had made a half-assed attempt at doctor-patient banter before trying to dive headlong into examining him and feeling him up, without any preface. That was what clubs were for, not high-end role-playing establishments like this one. Levi expected more from the members here despite the fact that they were all normal people like him. He cared not what kind of people they were, he just assumed they'd have much more experience.

While in truth, Levi admitted that he shouldn't know what to expect from a world he truly knew nothing about, he had at least thought he'd find some pros. Well, he had, hadn't he? 'Dr. Smith' was just the kind of person he had hoped to come across, but with his high expectations he had expected him right away. He hadn't thought he'd have to go through some trial-and-error first. In his naive brain he had thought that anyone a club as exclusive and expensive as this offered would be a perfect fit on the first try. Now that he'd found what he wanted, it was easier for Levi to agree with what he had been told by the voices of the unseen staff that worked here; that it took time to find a partner who was a good match for what he wanted, especially when he was new.

Levi stretched on the padded medical table, and sighed. He supposed he should get dressed and go home. He had all weekend now to relax and think about what might await him on Monday evening when he returned. It lit a fire in his belly that he had not felt since college. He frowned as he thought about that. Damn it. Why did all thoughts of a 'good partner' always lead back to that idiot senior? As Levi pulled on his boxers and pants he grumbled quietly to himself. He supposed it was just because that one relationship had been his best, which was slightly pathetic considering he was in his thirties and still had no luck finding anything like it since. Levi knew he was a difficult man to please. He knew that he was rude, and his face tended to be fixed into a permanent frown. His hard personality had been an obstacle to finding anything long-term, and it was hard not to remember a young man who had accepted him in his entirety, who had even found his abrasive nature 'adorable'. It had made no sense to Levi back then why that senior had adored him so much, even taken the time to endear himself to Levi as well. The memory only served to remind Levi that no one else had put forth so much effort for him since.

 Levi still blamed that damned fool for spoiling him for any other man, and then running off and leaving him behind without a word. Levi smirked to himself as he buttoned up his crisp shirt and pulled on his suit jacket. Here's hoping Dr. Smith would give that long-lost idiot a run for his money. While Levi was well aware that this was all fantasy, that did not mean he was not longing to be wanted, to be cared for, to be held...all in good time, Levi thought with a small leap in his heart. Now that he had found this man, his mind raced ahead at top speed; wherever this doctor-patient play went, they could always enter another role-play entirely different if they both agreed. Levi's mind already began turning out images of the semi-faceless 'Dr. Smith' in full police garb handcuffing him to a cot in some makeshift cell,  or in a sweater vest and glasses with a ruler in his hand as he bent Levi over a desk, or wearing an expensive business suit and putting down his briefcase to tell Levi there were other ways to 'get him off'...the possibilities made Levi's blood race.

This was all his fantasy, and his logical side, which ruled every other part of his being, just had to creep in and tell him that there was no grantees in this kind of play. Dr. Smith might not even want him more than a few times. He might not even play anything other than a doctor. Levi shook his head as he went through the door and followed the narrow hallway beyond. He had just enjoyed one of the most incredible fantasies that he'd had in his head for years. For now he was just going to enjoy himself and for once knock logic on its ass.

The tiny hallway was dimly lit, leading to a dead-end. Set into the wall at the end was what looked like an office window that would normally be used to speak with a secretary. The difference was that the window had the heavy metal shield pulled down, with only a small slot beneath that was far too small to see through but which could be used for paperwork. Levi had been impressed with this establishment's dedication to the privacy of their members. Except for certain 'party' environments where bar tenders and DJ's needed to be present, not a single staff member had any visual contact with the members. They spoke through intercoms set into the side of the wall beside these covered windows. While Levi found this unnerving sometimes, he also found it incredibly calming and reassuring. Men like him, who had reputations to uphold, did not need gossiping staff to leak their identities to the public. Levi had only found out about this place through one of the only persons he called a close friend. At first it had made Levi want to strangle him, but after considering it realized it had been a genuine token of affection.

Knowing the drill by now, Levi buzzed the intercom.

"Hello, Mr. Scout." Came a female voice through the speaker. "Dr. Smith would like you to return for a follow-up visit on Monday evening. He requests you be here at 8:00pm. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, I'll be here." Levi answered in a monotone. Despite the staff on the other side being unable to see his face, he felt if he tried to remove all emotive markers from his voice it would help protect him even further.

"Then we will see you Monday at 8:00pm. Thank you sir."

With that, Levi opened the other door set in to the wall next to the window, and went through it to another hallway. This entire building was like an intricate maze. Levi headed an architect firm and so the structure fascinated him. It had been constructed so that each room was accessible by its own hallway, and considering the number of rooms the hallways were narrow, but the sheer design that had gone into the very structure, just to heed the privacy of its members was more than admirable. The building itself from the outside was massive above ground, let alone the number of floors that were below ground. There were actually a lot of windows, but they were heavily glazed so as to prevent any clear images in or out. Levi always found entering and exiting to be the most awkward, however, as it would be impossible to keep that many members from ever seeing each other come and go. There was a special parking garage  on one side of the building for staff, and another for the customers, but as discreet as it was Levi always ended up walking past one or two other members coming in or out of the large lobby area. The lobby was extremely posh, with the exception of the shielded windows of the offices that served as the 'front desk'. It was the same as any other business in that the customers could walk up and speak to the secretaries, but it was all done through speakers. No real names were taken, and payment for the use of the building's specialty rooms and props or equipment was all cash. Damn fine setup.  

Levi was glad to reach his car without making eye contact with the two women who were giggling and walking toward the lobby door. On the drive home Levi could not keep his mind on anything but Dr. Smith. He had such lovely, large hands and broad shoulders. Those eyes were striking and made Levi yearn to see the rest of his face. He began thinking up excuses to ask a doctor to remove his mask. None of them seemed to make sense, but he supposed if he asked politely on the guise of simply wanting to it might be enough. That medical mask had added to the man's authenticity and yet really, it was unnecessary. Levi supposed the man might be more uptight about his privacy than Levi was. Whatever the reason, that mask had to come off. 

 

)))(((

(((I know nothing about architecture, firms or otherwise, so my terminology might not be exact, but I did minimal research so if you happen to know a lot about it and are driven insane by some inaccuracy, please enlighten me so I can add more credibility to Levi's job. Thanks and enjoy!)))

))((

Despite the fact that it was a weekend, Levi had a great deal of work that he had to do in preparation for Monday morning. There were drafts to be drawn up, looked over, approved. Sunday night came around and found the small man sitting at his desk in his home office at 6:00 rubbing his face with his hands and wondering where all his free time had gone. His fantasies about the blond doctor had been pushed aside in wake of his workload, and now it was all he could do to face going into the office tomorrow and ignoring the trip he'd be making back to the role-playing building that night. It was hard enough to wait when he thought of it now, but he knew tomorrow would be torture. As he leaned back in his plush office chair he became aware of a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head and gazed down at the female Doberman who sat patiently to one side of his chair.

"What?" He asked quietly, to which she instantly began wagging her tail and walked right to him. "Am I not giving you enough attention?"

 She nuzzled his hand and he turned his chair so he could pet her head reassuringly.

"Want to go for a run?" He asked, a little more energy in his voice. Her entire behind began to wiggle with the force of her wagging as she recognized the words and what they meant. Levi felt slightly guilty that he had not run her for a few days, so he stood up with a groan and stretched as he headed for the bedroom. The click of nails on the hardwood floor told Levi he was being followed. She was due to have her nails trimmed, he supposed. Levi quickly changed into an old pair of shorts and a T-shirt, all the while the dog wagged and waited. She was an odd-looking Doberman; her tail and ears had not been docked to conform her to the expected image of her breed. Levi had found no need to do so when he had adopted her as a puppy. She was too full of life to put her through something like that just for appearances. This house might have been bigger than an apartment, but it was still small for a dog as big as a Doberman. There was a good stretch of yard out back that Levi had fenced in for her to be able to be outside, but he knew the importance of regular walks. There was a nice trail through a nearby park that was just a few blocks away, and Levi enjoyed running or biking along it with her in tow.

It would be a run today, Levi decided, needing to get out of the house and shake off his dread of the next day. When he finished tying his running shoes he slipped a cord with his extra house key over his head and tucked it beneath his collar. His Ipod was then strapped to his upper arm and his earphones in his ears.

"C'mere, girl." Levi mumbled, as he reached the front door and lifted her leash from the coat rack. She sat still obediently as Levi hooked it to her collar, and followed him when he went through the door and locked it. Levi took a moment to scroll through his musical choices before settling on some dreadful but affectively catchy music from his pop selection. Once the playlist was set he started jogging along toward the start of the trail. It was late summer, and it had just begun to grow dark around 8 in the evening, so Levi knew this was the ideal time to get in a run. Apparently everyone else in the neighborhood had the same thought. There were many more people on the trail and in the park than there had been the last few runs Levi had taken, and he knew that everyone wanted to enjoy summer before fall and winter snatched it away.

As Levi made a full circuit of the park he increased his jog to a full out run, the dog at his side delighting in the change of pace. He was fortunate to have such a lengthy trail and a sprawling park this deep in the city of Seattle, let alone so close to his home. After running the entire trail around the park a second time Levi slowed back into a jog, then stopped to catch his breath by a drinking fountain. As he slurped the horrid city water, a voice called to him.

"Levi!" The sound of his name caused Levi to turn around, and recognized the man jogging toward him.

"Farlan." He panted, raising a hand briefly in greeting. The brown-haired man came to a stop beside Levi, only towering over him for a second before promptly dropping down to the dog's level.

"Out with Valkyrie I see." Farlan said, rubbing the dog's head as she wagged her tail at him.

"We'd both been cooped up too long." Levi responded, pulling out his earphones. "I couldn't stay inside looking over those proposals one second longer."

Farlan sighed, standing up and taking a quick drink from the fountain himself. From the sweat-soaked state of his shirt it was obvious he had been running long before Levi arrived here.

"I told you to give yourself more leisure time, damn it." He chided gently, splashing some water on his already sweating face. "You're the boss for god's sake, why do you to stress yourself out on the weekends?"

"All for the sake of saving time on Monday I suppose."

"Monday will come soon enough without you already planning for it on your own time. Why waste the little time you have to yourself?"

The two men fell into step together as they paced along the trail, both breathing heavily.

"It's in my nature." Levi answered. "I want to be sure that the week will start out smoothly, and that only happens if I put in extra during my days off."

The other man scoffed lightly as he looked down at his shorter friend.

"I do hope you at least did _something_ fun for yourself this weekend." Farlan commented, the wry tone in his words not lost on Levi.

"Not really."

Farlan shook his head and asked outright,

"Did you even take a look at the card I gave you?!"

Levi sneered in an oddly affectionate way as he responded,

"You mean the one for an intensely private and expensive sex-club?!"

"Shhhh!" Farlan shushed him, looking around at the families with young children nearby at a picnic. "Good god, at least I was discreet about it! I thought it might help you to unwind every now and again. Also, I thought it would be safer for you; all the joys of being with someone without the stress and danger of trying to pick up a stranger in a bar somewhere. Tell me it wasn't a total loss?"

Not knowing exactly how much he wanted to reveal to his old friend, Levi stayed silent. A second later he realized this had the opposite effect that he had intended, as Farlan said,

"Oh-ho! So my gift hasn't gone to waste then."

Levi was thankful that he was already flushed from the run otherwise he would have been mortified that Farlan could see his cheeks redden.

"Not entirely, if you must know."

"OH MY GOD!" Farlan was not a naturally loud or excitable person, that was part of what Levi liked about him. He was one of the few friends that Levi had made in college and had stayed in touch with, as they both wound up moving to the same area of Seattle. Normally so calm and collected like himself, it was strange to see Farlan so worked up, but it touched Levi, somehow. At least one person in the world cared for him. "Tell me everything, or if you won't, at least give me highlights!"

"If you insist." Levi said, a small grin actually tugging at his stoic face. "There are some shit role-players out there."

Farlan's face fell.

"Let me guess; none of them good enough for the great Levi Ackerman and his grand fantasies?"

"None of them good enough to audition for the sleaziest of porn scenarios." Levi deadpanned. "But...there is one man who has impressed me greatly."

"Dish." Farlan demanded in a laughably masculine tone, pointing to a bench. Levi knew better than to argue when Farlan was insistent and also he needed a rest, so he sat down, stroking Valkyrie's head and sighing. "Now, tell me about this guy."

"Huge." Levi said blankly. Farlan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned down at Levi.

"That's good...anything else?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, deep voice....huge hands...." Levi stopped, recalling those hands and what they had done to him. "Massive, Farlan."

Farlan cracked a smile at that, and raised an eyebrow.

"We are still talking about his hands, right?"

"That's all I know for now." Levi assured him.

"For now?" Farlan repeated, and Levi grumbled.

"There _is_ a pacing to these kinds of arrangements, you know." He insisted. "His hands are enough for now, trust me on this."

Farlan gave an uncharacteristically leering grin, and Levi flipped him a rude gesture, to which the other man laughed.

"Well, he sounds like just your type." He said, smiling. Levi shrugged.

"I can't be entirely certain of that; I haven't seen his face yet."

"What?"

"He wore a medical mask."

"...I'm not going to ask."

Levi leaned forward to rub his hands along Valkyrie's neck. She tossed her head back to lick at his cheek. He genuinely believed that he loved this animal much more than any human. She was loyal to him and was there for him to stroke and talk to when he needed to calm down. Levi rarely spoke to anyone about what troubled him, even Farlan, but he could speak to Valkyrie. Like all other animals she could not judge or rebuke him. Levi had always felt that he and animals co-existed much better than he and other humans did. He was also aware of what a cliché mindset this was, but could not change the truth of how he felt.

"So, are you going back?" Farlan asked after a moment. Levi absent-mindedly kissed Valkyrie's head and muttered some nonsensical sounds to her before responding,

"Farlan, I might be willing to reluctantly agree that your tip was a helpful one to me, but I don't think anything that I decide to do with it is any of your business."

Farlan shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough. I'm just glad that you're relaxing a bit. You deserve a bit of pampering or...whatever you'd call it..."

"Sex?" Levi said blankly, to which Farlan cleared his throat and then chuckled.

"Yea, man. Sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't expect me to give you a step-by-step retelling of my every sexual encounter."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Farlan laughed, "I don't know that I'd want to hear about that either."

Levi stood up from the bench and pulled out his earphones once more, making to put them back into his ears.

"I'm going to make one more round and then go home." He told Farlan.

"Alright then," Farlan replied, "I was heading home too. Take care of yourself now, or...should I say let your blond medical man take care of you."

Levi could not help the small smirk that crept upon his face, and he responded,

"Oh, I will."

))((

Monday mornings were always rough regardless of what field of work one was in. For Levi, being the head of an architect firm, it was hell. There were proposals to be sorted through, old and new, schematics to be authorized, and meetings which were the height of Levi's loathing. He loved his job at its core, designing and creating structures was an occupation in which he had excelled, but now that he had worked his way up to the top position he had to deal with much more tedious issues. One of his designers had quit on him a few days earlier, leaving a gaping hole in the workforce that was needed for the firm to run smoothly. Levi grumbled quietly to himself as he finalized the exit paperwork. It was all very well for an employee who was crumbling under the pressure of the workload and decided to return to school, they weren't the ones dealing with the backlash. Now Levi was facing the projects that designer had been assigned to, with no one to take his place. The process of hiring a new one would take time, something that these projects did not have. They had sent out classifieds and other advertisements for the position, but so far the few candidates that applied had been sorely lacking in the skills that Levi prided himself on showcasing in his architects.

It was only 11:35 in the morning and Levi was already rubbing his temples as he looked over the new applications they had received from their online posting. Some of the portfolios were not without promise, but didn't seem to reflect the designer's ability to churn out drawings at the pace this job required.  Levi was an excellent judge of a designer's ability. It was something that gave him an edge on his competitors; he could discern much about a person in a very short span of time based on their portfolios and application questions. Times when his higher-ups had overruled his initial decisions often ended badly, and Levi had proven himself to be the best judge of character and work ethic within the firm. All the same, it was still tiring work to be so discerning.

Levi minimized the browser he had open and groaned lightly to himself as he leaned back in his office chair. He remembered when he had been a budding designer, offering up what he considered his soul in the portfolios he showed to possible employers. Now he was the one cutting down the hopes of those who were not up to scratch. He had to admit to himself that he did not exactly know how that felt, as he had been offered multiple positions right out of college. He had always been the cream of the crop, so it was difficult for him at times to respond encouragingly to someone who needed improvement. Levi had worked his tail end off from the time he was in school to be the best at what he did, and he had succeeded. For anyone else all he could say was 'try harder'. That was not a very specific piece of advice, but he had always conceded that he was one of those people who would 'do' but not 'teach'. He could lead very well when changes to projects needed to be made, and in that sense he could instruct decisively, but when it came to actually advising a designer on their style and talent he could never help. He expected the talent and personal style to be strong enough to begin with, otherwise they were not worth his time. Regardless he was still stuck wasting said time on applications like he had just been  reading.

He stretched his arms, cracked his back, and then stood to walk over to the little counter in his office. Levi did had a nice office, something he had craved since college. He firmly believed that any man who blustered that they _didn't_ have dreams of power and big offices were downright liars, and he would openly admit that he loved the status that came with this position, and the perks. So he thoroughly enjoyed pulling open the mini fridge and selecting a chilled coffee drink. He twisted the cap off and quickly took a long sip, sighing in pleasure as he returned to his desk. There was only another ten minutes or so that he had to spend alone before the third meeting of the day began. Another meeting, another client. Ugh...

Levi found himself longing for the end of the day, when he could go home to relax and then...then...An unexpected shiver ran down Levi's spine as he envisioned all manner of naughty medical scenarios between himself and the masked 'Dr. Smith'. Those latex-smooth hands touching him, maybe caressing his cheek to calm him, while lotion was rubbed into his begging hard flesh and he panted to try and stay still...oh yes, that would be lovely. He swore quietly as he felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin. He slapped himself on the jaw lightly to snap out of it. This was no time to be getting hard when he had no time to do anything about it. Of course, he thought wickedly, then he wouldn't have to lie to Dr. Smith about his 'condition' interfering with his ability to work. He could even use it as a catalyst to request more...intense...forms of relief. Best to leave that train of thought for after work, Levi decided, or at least until his lunch break.

Either way for Levi, the end of the day could not come swiftly enough. In the back of his mind through every hour thoughts of the pristine medical room and the masked doctor's bright blue eyes lingered to torment him. By the time he clocked out and headed home for a shower he was sorely tempted to let his fantasies run wild and relieve himself before he went to the club. It was easy to push the temptation aside with more fantasizing about what Dr. Smith's approach would be this night. Unlike the previous trip to the building, this time Levi felt remarkably calm. As he stripped out of his clothes and slid into the by now familiar gown, he reflected on how his nerves had overcome him before. Levi assumed that it was his assurance of what was to come that enabled him to relax now. There was no doubt this time that he would find relief, pleasure, by the 'doctor's' hand. Even with the delicate approach he had taken on the last visit, Levi had loved it and he was eager to see what he would come up with tonight.

When the door opened and Dr. Smith came in, Levi felt his heart jolt as he saw a smile around those bright eyes.

"Mr. Scout, welcome back."

"Doctor."

The large warm hand slid into his own in their routine handshake, and then Dr. Smith sat in his chair, flipping open Levi's chart as usual. Levi could see the notes he had written down from their last two meetings, and was again impressed with his commitment to the part.

"Now, Mr. Scout, I've given some thought to your case and I have a theory. Before I go into that, however, has there been any change?"

Levi let all dregs of his 'superior' body language drain away, and he hung his head as though defeated, and shook his head, twisting his mouth.

"I'm afraid not. Work was a bitch today even without my body running rampant. I can't be dealing with this much longer."

Those blue eyes looked him over with obvious softness and compassion, making Levi's heart flutter.

"Long day?"

Levi nodded, letting his shoulders droop a bit more.

"Let's just say that when people quit without giving notice it leaves one hell of a shitstorm behind them."

"That does sound like it would cause many problems." Dr. Smith said, leaning forward on his hand as he gave his full attention to Levi.

"That's an understatement." Levi said quietly, deciding not to say any more about his work. "But...I'd rather not think about that right now."

"I understand." The blond man agreed.  "Leave the stress at the office, right?"

Levi nodded with a helpless little chuckle. Dr. Smith pulled out an admittedly official looking typed document and scanned it briefly before saying,

"I received the results of your fluid test, and it was very telling."

Levi sat up straighter, inching his cold fingers beneath his thighs to warm them as well as to give off a more concerned, patient image. There was something incredibly relaxing about being able to leave his unmovable 'boss' side at the door of this place and don a more suppliant attitude. He was still adjusting to this freedom, to allow himself to let go and give control over to another.

"Did it uncover the root of the problem?" Levi questioned.

"I believe so," Dr. Smith continued, crossing his legs and folding his hands around his knee, "These swellings that you are having are a result of hormonal reaction."

Levi let himself look intrigued and a bit confused, although he knew exactly what tract the doctor's mind was taking.

"Reaction to what?"

"Neglect, perhaps. The testicles produce semen that ejects through the penis during intercourse, so my first thought is that this is perfectly normal arousal. However, if not ejected on a regular basis it is possible for the hormones to run wild and demand your attention."

There it was. The ridiculous but perfectly-worded diagnosis that would lead to the pleasure. Levi was very pleased that Dr. Smith was not dancing around the issue of determining even in this fake world, what it was that was wrong with him. Levi bit his bottom lip as he looked like he was concentrating.

"That makes sense," he said, "so, it's normal...that's good to know, but how do I keep this from happening more frequently?"

"I suggest regular treatments, like I gave you during your last visit. This is a condition that can be managed, but it will require you to submit to testing and treatment on a trial-and-error basis so we can determine which method is more effective."

Levi's heart began to pound very quickly at the word 'submit', and continued to pound faster at the notion Dr. Smith had just proposed. It was brilliantly spoken, the perfect setup for various pleasurable acts, however idiotic it might have been at its core.

"If that is what you think is best, I'll follow your direction." Levi said quietly, hoping that the apparently sharp man would pick up on the fact that he truly did mean to obey. Levi was not exactly a submissive, he had no interest in being degraded and ordered around, but he did like being lead and directed in a confident manner.

"Good then, we'll start now."

"Can I make one request first?" Levi asked, being sure to meet and hold Dr. Smith's eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"Is there any way...do you have to wear your mask? It's not that I don't trust you it's just...I think it would be easier if I could see your face."

Dr. Smith hesitated just long enough for Levi to feel uncomfortable. When he did speak his normally strong and confident voice was a bit softer and...unsure?

"Perhaps during a later visit. As for now it is important to me that I leave my mask on. For my protection, you understand."

Levi did. He assumed that this man was extremely concerned about his identity, which actually led Levi start imaging that he was a politician, or a real doctor, or someone who might be well-known enough for Levi to recognize him. This idea was a bit exciting, adding a new element of mystery and secrecy to their encounter. With these thoughts to soothe his suspicions, Levi relented.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"It was a reasonable request." Dr. Smith said, standing and going over to the counter where a box of latex gloves sat. As he pulled out a pair Levi felt his member immediately perk up to life from where their conversation had shrunk it a little. "I will consider it, trust me. Now, please lie back."

The firm cushion of the exam table once more embraced Levi as he leaned back into it.

"Where do you want my legs, doctor? Same as last time?"

"No, we'll be doing something different." The small male body shivered lightly, and Dr. Smith apparently noticed as he came closer. "Are you cold, Mr. Scout?"

"Just a little. I'm alright though, really."

Lying on his back the blond man seemed to tower over Levi even more as he stood beside the table. He was looking down at Levi's body from beneath golden brows, his blue eyes leaking the tiniest hint of lust with their softness. Brilliant though he may be at playing the role, Levi would never ask him at this point to completely hide his appreciation for the real reason they were here. A large hand, warm even through latex, rested open-palmed on Levi's leg and spread heat up toward his knee as it gave a little stroke.

"Your body will heat up soon; eliciting the kind of response we're testing for will see to that. Just relax."

This advice was difficult as Levi was feeling a great urge to seize his doctor by the collar, yank him forward and tear that mask away in order to kiss him. This urge surprised Levi considering he had never been incredibly fond of kissing those he barely knew, let alone someone who's entire face he had yet to see. He forced his body to lie still, however, when Dr. Smith began to push his gown up over his thighs. It felt strange to simply lie there without spreading his legs open on the stirrups like the last visit, and Levi's ankles twitched a bit with the temptation to separate.

Without preamble, Dr. Smith began to touch him. The confidence and care he took in handling Levi's blushing cock and sac was admirable considering this was only the second time he had played at this game. Though for all Levi knew he had done it many times with other people. Dr. Smith made as though examining the length and weight, feeling it in his hands. He tested the smoothness of the skin by softly running his fingers down the sides. 

"Alright?" He asked, just as he had last time. Levi let out a small cleansing breath and nodded.

"I'm still unused to someone handling me like that, is all." He answered, truthfully. It had been a very long time. "I'm pretty sensitive there as well..."

"Most males are." Dr. Smith said professionally. "If I may, the most tender places are about...here..."

A large thumb rubbed softly against the slit at the very tip of Levi's erection, making him grunt and his lips part.

"There are many nerve endings in this place, also right about...here..."

That thumb continued its practical demonstration by sliding down the tip of his cock to that glorious place just beneath the upward curve of the head. Levi shuddered and his hips shifted.

"Yes," He gasped out, making a brave attempt to keep the conversation going, "a lot of....nerves...there...or someth--"

He stopped talking mid-sentence as Dr. Smith began to rub the underside of his cock with that thumb, and then ran his pointer finger around the exposed head over and over. Levi's eyes closed at the pleasure and he started to get wet, leaking slick fluid over the Dr.'s teasing fingers.

"I don't even need a sample today, but you're certainly giving me one."

These first directly flirting words went straight to Levi's cock, and it jumped in Dr. Smith's fingers.

"You're the one looking for a reaction." Levi flirted back a little roughly, knowing just how far from his role that sounded even though technically the words fit with the scenario.

"Yes...your body is very responsive. That is good."

"Is it?" Levi breathed, closing his eyes as the tip of Dr. Smith's finger dipped deeper into his slit.

"Very much so," the Dr. answered him, "as with any other treatment it is good to respond well. I think this will be very beneficial for you."

"I'm starting to think so too." Levi's voice was little more than a whisper now as one large hand closed around him and began to rub him gently. Without lotion or cream the friction was raw and hot but the latex kept the motion smooth and wonderful. Another hand left Levi's cock and started spreading warmth over his hip. Levi loved it. Now that the excuse was given, it seemed that Dr. Smith would begin touching him places other than his 'problem area'. Levi had hoped that would happen, and was thrilled. For several long moments he lay beneath the stroking attention, breathing  going up and down with the waves of pleasure and the jolts of excitement that hand produced.

"There is a fairly new form of treatment that comes to mind." Dr. Smith said quietly, his eyes fixed on the actions of his hand. "It's a bit unorthodox, but with your permission I'd like to give it a try."

 Levi groaned softly as Dr. Smith's free hand began rubbing wide circles on his thigh.

"Whatever treatment you think is best, doctor, I'll follow your lead."

"Alright, but let me know if at any time you become uncomfortable."

Levi felt his nerves tingle in anticipation of whatever the Dr. had in mind. The hand on his thigh retreated to the pocket in Dr. Smith's white coat. It withdrew a small tube of medicated lotion. Dr. Smith's other hand had to leave Levi's cock as it reached into his other pocket. What he withdrew made Levi's heart jump; it was a small vibrator, barely thicker than one of the Dr.'s fingers, with a little bulb at the tip. It was an eye-watering shade of lime green, with small ripples up and down the length and a small knob at the bottom presumably to control vibration speed. Levi watched, mesmerized, as Dr. Smith's gloved fingers smeared the lotion up and down the small toy, slicking it up until it glistened in the bright overhead lights.

"Have you ever taken anything like this before?" The Dr. asked calmly, as he reached out and let his lotion-wet hand wrap around Levi's bouncing erection. Levi's eyes squeezed shut at the amazing feeling of fingers rubbing him smoothly, and could only manage to shake his head. "Then this is the perfect size for you."

Levi wanted to clarify somehow that he had actually taken cocks up his ass before, but he didn't want to ruin the mood, and also he was having difficulty breathing and so talking was not an option at the moment. It was true, after all, that he had never taken a toy before, or felt a vibrator of any kind. The huge hand that played with his cock slowly slid down over his balls, then down to the tightly coiled ring of muscle. Levi instinctively spread his legs, drawing his knees up and planting his feet firmly on the table. Gentle, wet fingertips circled his anus slowly, spreading the lotion and making Levi's entrance start to twitch ever so slightly. Dr. Smith moved closer to the end of the table so that he was pressed right against it, leaning over Levi between his knees. The smaller man eased his eyes open as he sensed the shifting of the blond man's body. He drank in the sight of the tall man looming over him, dwarfing him, attending to him. Blue eyes rose to meet his own grey ones, and Levi stared back.

"Relax, and tell me if it is uncomfortable."

Nodding, Levi tilted his head back, waiting. He felt the soft, rubbery tip of the toy prodding at his hole, depositing even more lotion as it did. When the head breeched him Levi sighed, and his muscles clamped down on the small invader, sucking it in deeper. Dr. Smith made a small sound as well, and Levi grinned a bit when he heard it. He'd been told many times that his ass was greedy, and he considered it one of his most arousing attributes. Dr. Smith, however, didn't seem to get the point as he insisted on being infuriatingly slow and gentle easing the toy inside. It was so small Levi had to wonder what satisfaction he could possibly gain from it, and this slow intrusion was not helping him find the answer. He began to slightly shift his hips, making the toy bump against his sides a bit, but Dr. Smith kept pulling it almost out and then easing it back inside a little at a time, until Levi felt he was going mad.

"Please, doctor..." He murmured after several moments of this, "you don't have to be so careful, I'm not going to break."

"I just want to ensure you are relaxed and comfortable." Dr. Smith answered, and there was a slight husk to his voice that made Levi feel very proud.

"Doctor, I know this might not have any bearing on this....um...procedure...but I've been with men before and so I can...adjust very quickly."

"Ah, that does help, actually."  Dr. Smith said, "very well then, as you wish."

The toy was immediately slid all the way inside him,  and Levi sighed contentedly, even though he would have preferred something much larger.

"Alright, the instrument is inside. Brace yourself, I'm going to turn it on now." 

Snickering inside at Dr. Smith calling a sex toy an 'instrument', Levi took an audibly deep breath, and slowly let it out. The toy moved a bit inside as Dr. Smith turned the knob on the bottom of it, and then--

"Oh shit!" The words raced from Levi's mouth the second a strong vibration radiated from the tip of the toy, directly against his prostate. At his curse, Dr. Smith pulled the toy down a bit, just easing it away from that lovely place. Levi gasped and sat up on his elbows, staring down wide-eyed at Dr. Smith.

"I apologize, I didn't realize I have placed it so accurately to start."

"It's ok, it's ok..." Levi babbled, licking his lips and wiggling his hips just enough to feel even more of that long, vibrating toy along his inside walls. Dr. Smith caught on and began to gently twist and angle the toy so that it tickled him just right and- "god...what..."

Having never felt vibration before, Levi was astounded by just how strongly that sensation aroused him. It was still on a very low setting, but it was so incredible to him. Dr. Smith began to thrust the rod in and out slowly, giving Levi more of that dragging sensation that he found he loved, the ridges along the rod adding another element to the act. Levi began to breathe heavily, his cock starting to leak onto his stomach. After several very long moments, Dr. Smith spoke again,

"I'm going to try and locate the prostate again. Just breathe for me..."

Obeying, Levi began to breathe deeply as that toy ventured deeper inside him as it had been before. It took very little time for the Dr. to find what he was searching for, what he had so easily found on the first try. This time Levi's knees jerked and he cried out before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle the embarrassing sounds as orgasmic shocks of pleasure pounded through his body again and again from the tip of that insignificant-looking toy. He dropped down onto his back when Dr. Smith pushed the toy in tight against his prostate and held it there. Levi nearly screamed, his legs jerking and falling open to dangle over the sides of the table. He had never felt anything like that, such strong pleasure without the incessant pounding of a man's thick cock in and out of his body. He didn't need that with this toy, being used by this brilliant man who knew just when to press a bit more, and ease off enough to let Levi breathe. So many times Levi cried out that he was going to come, only to have Dr. Smith gently whisper to him that he had to hold on a while longer, and then the vibration would be pulled away just enough to ease him from the edge of orgasm.

It was unlike anything Levi has experienced before. Time was nonexistent as he squirmed, moaned, and begged in the most humiliating fashion. He couldn't even find it in himself to care, it just felt so damn good...

"Shitshitshitshit...." Levi began cursing like a litany, his hands scrambling to grip the table's padding, his own hair, anything. The muscles in his legs were jerking in reflex the pleasure was so strong, the nerves were so sensitive.

"Doctor! Please, I..." Levi began, then the words dissolved into a wanton moan.

"I know this might be hard, but please bear with it." Dr. Smith said gently, "it might help if you let out your voice, rather than keeping it in. You're holding your breath a lot too, try letting it out or you might break blood vessels in your face."

It was true, Levi was fighting to keep the desperate sounds from escaping him, and holding his breath seemed to help.

"I don't want....to make....too much noise..." Levi replied brokenly, hissing the words between the shocks that were shooting through him from Dr. Smith's relentless attack on his prostate.

"It's alright, Robert, it's just you and I here. No one else can hear you. Let it out."

As he spoke, as if to force Levi to comply, he turned the vibrator speed up another notch. The small change was significant when wedged directly against that tiny bundle of nerves. Levi didn't have a choice; he began whimpering  and crying out, arching his back and moving his hips to relieve some of that tremendous pleasure.

"Doctor, it's too much!" The words came out as a mortifying whine, and Levi covered his face with his hands at the sound of his own voice in such a piteous state.

"Almost there, Robert, just a little more..." Dr. Smith's words were joined by his free hand, which slid up between Levi's legs to rub at his cock. Levi had not even thought about his erection all this time because of the intensity of the pleasure that vibrating rod was providing him, but now with those huge fingers spreading his leaking slickness up and down his rock-hard, sensitive shaft he thought he would lose his mind.

"No, no, no..." Levi began chanting, not really meaning to tell Dr. Smith to stop, but unable to say anything else in response to a pleasure that was so intense it hurt.  "Ohmygodohmygodshiiiiiit!"

With a long, drawn out cry, Levi's orgasm knocked the wind out of his chest. He convulsed on the table, and his hands shot down between his legs to squeeze hard around Dr. Smith's, which still pumped his shooting cock. Rope after rope of white liquid spurt from Levi's tip as he gasped and moaned like a frantic animal.

"Pleasepleaseplease..." Levi begged loudly, tugging at Dr. Smith's wrist weakly to try and stop him from stroking his now spent cock. Dr. Smith listened to his pleas, and gently drug the toy from Levi's body, leaving Levi's cock in his hand a while longer. The smaller man let his arms drop heavily against his stomach, as it heaved under the weight of his heavy breathing. Small spasms still wracked his body in the afterglow, and he felt his legs still twitching as jolt after jolt of aftershock-pleasure shook him.

He didn't know how much time passed before he felt the large hand resting on his forehead. The gloves were gone and now just bare flesh touched his own. Levi's pleasure-heavy eyes cracked open and saw the tall man leaning over him, eyes filled with concern. Those long fingers felt so cool against his hot forehead, and he shivered a bit as he felt just how huge that palm was, nearly large enough to cradle his entire head.

"Robert, how are you doing?"  The gentle tone shot straight to Levi's thrumming heart, and he managed a small grin.

"Just about perfect." He whispered, unable to stop from leaning his head into the pleasant touch of the larger man's hand. It had been so long since he had been touched tenderly like that, as though he was cared for.

"I believe that treatment was extremely effective."

"Yea, yea I'd have to agree. I can barely move...shit..."

Dr. Smith patted his head before moving away from him to the sink. Levi heard water running for a few moments before it was shut off. A warm wet touch on his stomach woke him up a bit. Dr. Smith was cleaning him. Levi leaned up to watch him running the soaked paper towel over the mess on his skin. A sudden inexplicable surge of embarrassment ran through Levi and he protested,

"You don't have to--."

"Yes I do."

Levi was a bit taken aback at the insistent words, and the expression in those blue eyes which told him not to argue.

"You just lie back and recover. I know that was exhausting for you."

Rather than earn that stern tone again, Levi obeyed and lay back to let Dr. Smith clean him. He felt his cooling cheeks heat when the man even cleaned his ass thoroughly. Levi felt like he was somehow floating, but his limbs felt so heavy and content at the same time. It was an incredible experience. He rolled onto his side after the doctor pulled his gown down over his thighs again.

"May I say something to you?" Levi murmured, feeling his eyes drooping with weariness. "I mean...um....Hoover Dam?"

'Dr. Smith' eased off, stepping back so he was not touching Levi at all. The safety word was more a courtesy now than anything else, as they both knew that the game was over and so there was little need to pause it. But Levi wanted to be sure that this man knew he was speaking direct to him.

"Have I done something to offend you?" The man asked. Levi shook his head at once, a bit groggily.

"No not at all. I just wanted to ask you if...well, do you do any other kinds of roles here?"

"Not getting tired of your doctor already, I hope?" The blond asked in a teasing tone.

"That's not it, I just...damn, I'm not one to hand out compliments but...you're so good at this and I...I was just curious. Hell you just took me to nirvana and back, I feel dizzy still."

Levi closed his eyes and so he missed the concern that flickered in those blue eyes, but the man dared to step closer and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really alright?"

"Of course I am, I'm not made of glass." Levi rebuffed.  "The reason I asked you is because I love this role-play. The way you do it, it's...amazing. And I have a few other...roles...in mind for you and I now...if you'd be open to them."  

The other man went very still where he stood, seeming to struggle with something for a moment before his eyes settled into a peaceful clearness and he began to gently rub Levi's shoulder.

"To be honest with you," he said slowly, 'I hadn't really made that much use of this club before I found you. The only reason I joined was for the aspect of becoming someone I'm not, not even the sexual aspect was the main attraction for me. It was a nice perk I'll admit. But...then I saw your profile, and even without seeing your face I knew that I wanted to accept your challenge."

"Challenge?" Levi asked indignantly. The man's eyes flickered with amusement.

"A list of parameters as long as my arm, including and excluding different situations? I call that a challenge."

Levi frowned in response, even though he knew that this was a valid point.

"I'm not fond of being thrown about by jackasses who don't know how to handle me." He offered in response.

"You certainly know what you want, I'll give you that. That's probably why you're amazing in your role as well. I would enjoy exploring more that you have to offer."

"You mean you'd like to actually fuck me." Levi had never been a beat-around-the-bush kind of person, and this brazen statement, so different from his role, caused the blonde's eyes to widen a bit. They held Levi's own steady gaze for a moment before they clouded over with lust.

"Something like that." He answered smoothly. Levi regarded him as he sat up at last, finally regaining some power over his limbs. A smile tugged at his lips as the tall man made a movement as if to catch him should he slip off the table. Levi held up a hand to let him know this was not necessary.

"Keep playing at your role and give a genuine excuse as a medical professional," Levi said evenly, "and you can fuck me six ways from Sunday."

The taller man caught his breath at the promise, and he lifted a huge hand to rub at the back of his neck, the first nervous action Levi had seen him make.

"God you're a tease..." He stated after a moment.

"Have I made you hard?" Levi asked bluntly, once more catching the man by surprise. While Levi had come here to experience the game of being tending to by a doctor, there was something erotic to him about seeing this incredible role-player squirm a bit before him, all calm from his role vanishing.

Before the blond man could answer him, Levi slipped off the table to land lightly on his bare feet. The gown had slipped off one of his slender shoulders and showed a good portion of his right breastbone. He stepped forward until he was looking straight up into the man's blue eyes. He could feel the heat coming off his enormous, solid body and again was sorely tempted to tear that medical mask away.

"Want me to suck your cock?" He whispered, at the same time reaching out to cup between the man's legs. 'Dr. Smith' drew in a sharp breath between his teeth. Beneath the white lab coat and thin dress pants, a large hard bulge throbbed beneath Levi's thin fingers. Giant hands came up to rest on Levi's shoulders, and Levi's heart skidded; despite having just released more strongly than he could ever remember before, he felt he could get hard again just from seeing this man come apart.

The next second Levi found himself pushed away, and the terror of rejection raced through his veins.

"That's not how it works." The man said, huffing slightly. "You have to play the game. You don't just get to change the rules."

Levi lowered his eyes, surprising himself by actually feeling shame. He had gotten carried away. The man's words, however, were spoken more in desperation than any form of anger or seriousness. Levi had the impression that were he to really push, it would not take much to convince him. He decided to just give a gentle nudge for next time.  

"Alright," Levi conceded, "I shouldn't have done that. But I'll tell you this; you'd better come up with a damn perfect medical reason next time, and then I'll let you slide your big cock right into my soft little mouth."

When the man didn't respond, but stared at him with glazed eyes and a need that almost made Levi feel guilty about making him wait, Levi spoke once more with a devious smirk.

"Hoover Dam."

Those two words snapped 'Dr. Smith' back to reality and he cleared his throat. He managed to pick up the scattered threads of his doctor persona, but stammered over a few of the words as he was obviously very aroused.

"Well, Mr. Scout...you seem to be...responding to treatment very well, so I'd like you to return every few days for continuing treatments."

"Just every few days?" Levi asked, putting on a wide-eyed patient face. "Would there be something wrong with every day treatments?"

"Not if that's within your schedule."

"It can be if this is the result." Levi said with a grin. Dr. Smith took a step away from Levi, who was now leaning back against the exam table. He picked up Levi's chart and jotted a few things down. Levi thought this was most likely an excuse for him to gain full control of himself.

"Does 7:00pm work well for you?"

"Every day if necessary, doctor. How about you?"

The man smiled beneath his mask and said,

"That should work out just fine. I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Scout."

When that large hand was extended to him, Levi held it a bit longer than was necessary before letting it go. He held those blue eyes captive for a moment before he said, in a quiet voice,

"See you tomorrow."

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 Levi had to wonder, as he lay awake that night with thoughts of a certain blond giant running through his head, what the hell he was thinking. Normal people didn't just go to sex clubs to find satisfaction, they dated someone they liked and found a connection that way. Levi had never been entirely normal, and dating had always been a burden to him, but he was still struggling with whether what he was doing was somehow...wrong. He had to fight off the nagging feeling of uncertainty by reminding himself that this was much safer than many other things he could be doing; casual sex was one thing, but this was something...more. A trust was needed between the people who attended the club, a trust that they would take care of each other within the parameters of their roles. Safety words and pause words, precautions were laid in place, giving a level of security that couldn't be gained from picking someone up in a bar. Even with these assurances, Levi felt a strange sense of unease. After an hour or so of tossing and turning he finally pinned it down to one fact; he had never seen all of Dr. Smith's face, and that bothered him. What did the man have to hide?

Levi did not get much sleep that night, and found himself nursing a gigantic thermos of sweet, milky coffee on his way into the office the next morning. The day passed relatively well once 11:30 am hit and Levi began to work on projects with his designers. He really did have it in his blood, the boiling passion for architecture that drove most well-made homes and businesses. The exactness of the blueprints and the equations, he loved all of it. He could always put his faith in such measured concepts. The issue of hiring the new designer still hung over him, but he could not spare much time for resume searching this day, with so many other matters requiring his attention. The day took a slightly grueling turn around 4:30 when Levi received a complaint from one of his contractors regarding a home they were building. The conversation that ensued lasted for nearly an hour, and Levi was forced to keep a few of his designers who were working on the project at the office for a conference call with the same contractor. By the time Levi managed to wrap up the emergency brainstorming session and lock up the office he was running very late for the club. Only the thought of escaping work concerns and drowning in the pleasure delivered by large hands kept him from heading home to curl up on his sofa with Valkyrie and break his 'appointment'. He had no time to go home and shower or change clothes, not if he wanted to arrive at the club just late enough to where 'Dr. Smith' might still be waiting for him.

7:30 pm found him in the hidden parking garage, trying not to run as he heading for the door. When he entered the lobby and pressed the intercom button next to the covered window, he had to calm his breathing from his haste. The disembodied voice came over the speaker,

"Name and appointment time?"

"Robert Scout, and I was meant to be here at 7:00."

There was a pause on the other end of the intercom before the voice returned,

"Your partner is still waiting for you, Mr. Scout, in room 304 this time."

A small slip of paper slid out from beneath the window covering, across the counter. Levi took it and saw that it was a printed map of the building with a few directions listed at the bottom.

"Thanks." He muttered to the unseen employee, and began to navigate his way to the new room. He had to take a specific elevator to the right floor and then gain access to the right hallway via voice permission through another covered window. The person on the other side remotely unlocked the door to the hallway he was to take, and that lead him to room 304. Levi stood outside the door for a brief second, feeling the excitement curl in his gut. Dr. Smith had never been in the room when he arrived, and this was a new room altogether. He had no idea what to expect. Levi fidgeted for a moment with the lapels of his suit jacket, and tried to keep the keys in his hand from jingling as he did so. He had left his briefcase in his car, but keys he could not forgo. Levi felt uncertain about when the role-play would actually begin now; previously it had been understood that Levi would be there first and that Dr. Smith would arrive in character. Did it work the other way around? There had been no reason to discuss this and now Levi cursed the fact that he had not foreseen this situation. His job could throw him curveballs like this every now and again, he should have factored that in along with the various other aspects on his profile. He finally determined to just do his best to let his natural reaction to his tardiness play into his patient role.

With a swallow, Levi turned the doorknob and entered. The color change was noticeable at once. Where the other medical room had been a pristine white, this one was a soothing shade of green. Instead of an examination table, there was instead an honest to goodness hospital bed in the center, a privacy curtain hanging from the ceiling. The linens of the bed were the standard white, with only one sterile-looking pillow resting perfectly on the highest part of the raised mattress. The way the bed was tilted up like that was unmistakably inviting, just waiting for him to ease himself back into the support and comfort it offered. Likewise, there was Dr. Smith, sitting beside the bed in one of the visitor chairs. He looked completely relaxed and casual, as though he hadn't been waiting there for a half-hour. When those pure blue eyes flicked up at him from above the medical mask, they were anything but angry or judgmental. Rather they were kind as Levi closed the door and explained with a slight hint of urgency,

"I apologize for being so late, I had to deal with a lengthy inconvenience that sprung up at work."

"No need for apologies, Robert." Dr. Smith said calmly, making no move to stand up and shake Levi's hand as usual, but remaining relaxed in the chair, his hand still holding open Levi's file. "I assumed it was something of that nature."

Those beautiful blue eyes gently scanned the shorter man from head to toe, with an obvious glint of interest. Under that tender scrutiny Levi felt oddly more naked standing there in his four-piece suit and glossy black shoes than he did when wearing the medial gown. He had not meant for Dr. Smith to ever see him this way. The point of role-playing was to strip away all that defined the players as individuals and allow them to don another persona, therefore Levi suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Mercifully, Dr. Smith proved once more that he was very good at sensing the other man's thoughts.

"There is a fresh gown there on the bed. I'll pull the curtain and let you change."

He now spotted the folded gown on the foot of the bed, and his shoulders relaxed just from glimpsing it.

"Thank you." Levi mumbled, shuffling forward and already stripping off his jacket as though it offended him somehow. He missed the traveling blue gaze that focused on his small waist, accentuated by the grey pinstriped vest. The next second Dr. Smith's hand had pulled the curtain out alongside the bed, blocking their view of each other. Levi sighed and began tiredly to pop the buttons open on his vest and then his shirt before pulling both off in one go. He felt vaguely disgusting for missing his preferred shower before coming here. While he was not exactly filthy, it had been a long day and he was aware of the scent of perspiration clinging to his body.

"Demanding job, hm?" Dr. Smith's voice echoed from the other side of the plastic curtain. "That must be tiring."

"It has its ups and downs." Levi admitted honestly, the clinking of his belt accompanying his voice as he unbuckled it. "I love what I do, but there's always the crushing weight of decision on my shoulders."

There was a little knowing sound from around the curtain before Dr. Smith spoke again.

"I won't ask what you do, as I respect your privacy, but it sounds like you're in a leadership position, and that may be relevant to your current physical issues."

"How so?" Levi asked, his heart skipping with intrigue. He let Dr. Smith's soothing baritone roll over him as the man began to speak.

"Any job can be stressful, but a job with leadership aspects can be doubly so, as I'm assuming you know very well from personal experience. The more stress that is put on the mind, the more the body can react in strange ways to compensate."

Levi hummed with interest as he wrapped the gown around him quickly before bending over to carefully unlace his shoes. They were too expensive for him to consider simply toeing them off.

"I've heard statements like that before, but...never really thought much about them. I deal with stress pretty well, always have."

"Is that so?" Dr. Smith asked softly, in as unobtrusive a tone as he could.

"Yea," Levi answered, finally pulling off his shoes and tucking them beneath the other chair that rested on his side of the bed, "remember how you asked me about my weight during our first appointment? Well, exercise calms me down. When I'm running or biking or weight training I can let my mind go blank. I can listen to some horrible, repetitive heavy-beat music and forget that I spend most of my life cooped up in an office building....even if I do have a damn fine view..."

There was a pause after Levi spoke that made him uncomfortable again, and he began to methodically fold his clothes and place them in the chair. He left his socks on his feet, as he grew paranoid about the possibility of them smelling foul if he bared them.

"It sounds like you may be pushing your body too hard."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you changed?"

Levi did not appreciate his question being deflected by another question, but he hummed an affirmative even as he sat on the side of the bed facing the curtain. When it was pulled back, Dr. Smith was standing next to the bed, Levi's file on the chair he had just vacated. Now that Levi could see him, he was almost startled by the flood of empathy that was gushing from those bright blue eyes.

"It sounds almost as though your body doesn't have time to really relax."

The raven-haired man frowned at the statement.

"I do nothing but sit or stand inside all day, I don't even have the chance to move with any purpose until I get off of work."

"Just because you're sitting still doesn't mean you're relaxed." Dr. Smith pointed out. "You're most likely tense during the work day, and then you go home or to the gym and exert your body even more. While I think it is admirable of you to exercise, you should also consider taking time to simply relax your body. A good lie down on your own sofa or in your own bathtub can do just as much if not more for relieving stress than a good workout."

Levi knew that this was a role-play, but damn, that sounded like honest advice. He had heard people trying to tell him this before, but there was something about the way this particular man went about it; His tone was neither commanding nor dripping with patronizing concern like Levi's few good friends or the female members of his family who constantly let him know they worried for him. He hated anyone expressing that kind of doting concern for him, because he felt as though it was an excuse for them to try and advise him on how they thought he could 'fix' himself. There was none of that atmosphere now, between Dr. Smith and Levi. There was compassion there, in what little of the blonde's face Levi could see, but there was a casualness to his tone that indicated that Levi had a choice to dismiss his advice should he choose to. And that just made Levi want to take it and hold on to it for dear life.

"I'll keep that in mind." Was his only response, his face comfortably set into its usual neutrality.

"Good then. Go ahead and lie back for me." A shiver ran through Levi and he moved to comply, stretching out his small frame on the soft bed, so much more comfortable than the exam table.

"All the way now, head on the pillow." Dr. Smith instructed softly, not commenting on Levi's socks. Levi obeyed, unable to resist fluttering his eyes closed for a brief second at how nice that felt.

"Doctor, may I ask why we're in a different room this time?"

Dr. Smith was slipping on his usual pair of latex gloves, no doubt procured from the big white pockets of his lab coat.

"Now that we have more or less isolated what the issue is, we are moving on to treatment. I feel that treatment requires a more comfortable environment. Do you disagree?"

Levi shook his head slightly on the pillow, lacing his hands gently over his stomach.

"Not at all."

Dr. Smith moved to the other side of the bed, and leaned over Levi slightly as he pressed down on one of the control buttons. The bed began shifting beneath Levi with a slight mechanical sound, slowly lowering him down another foot or two so that he was leaning back rather than sitting up. The new vantage point made Dr. Smith look even taller.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, doctor."

Dr. Smith stepped around the bed to take hold of the privacy curtain again, this time surprising Levi by pulling it all the way around the bed so that the two of them were enclosed. It was oddly arousing, the illusion of being completely closed off, the light softened to a warm glow. Dr. Smith sat himself carefully on the side of the bed next to Levi's left thigh, and rested his hand on the slender wrist as he spoke.

"Now, Robert I know that we focused on your prostate during our last visit, but I'm going to revisit the direct treatment this time."

"Direct treatment?" Levi questioned, as though he was completely dim. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"That's right, I'll be focusing on your penis during this visit."

Once more Levi wondered how in the hell Dr. Smith could say such things with a straight face. It was brilliant.

"I've brought you something special; it should definitely help and I think you'll enjoy it as well.

Levi liked the way that sounded, and he nodded his head on the pillow to show he understood. Dr. Smith reached into the seemingly endless depths of his lab coat pockets, and pulled out an item from each one respectfully. One Levi recognized as a small bottle of lubricant, but the other took a few seconds of guessing before he knew what it was. It was a short tube that looked to be made out of some sort of gel or rubber material, the hollow center just about the right size to fit around an erect shaft. Dr. Smith placed it on the mattress beside his thigh, the ridiculous hot pink of the item standing out brightly against the pure white sheets. Levi felt his sleepy soft cock begin to stir at once upon discerning what the object was and what it was for. The time it was taking for Levi to get hard spoke to how tired he was after this long day. Dr. Smith carefully lifted the hem of Levi's gown, pulling it back to expose his half-hard cock. This action was becoming familiar by now, and Levi sighed very quietly as he was bared to the man's eyes.

"I'm not as afflicted right now as I usually am when I come here." Levi muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed by his semi-flaccid state.

"Oh dear," Those blue eyes turned flirting, and a large hand came up to feel Levi's forehead teasingly, "well you certainly don't feel like you're running a fever. In fact you feel a bit cold."

Levi allowed himself to stare up almost shyly at the man standing over him, slightly leaning into the hand cupping his brow. A shudder went through him seeing that man staring down at him from his impressive height, his body once more commanding of their space even while he sat sitting. Levi realized with a pang that there was something nostalgic about this position. It was as though something buried in the depth of his psyche roared it's annoying head and related their situation to one in childhood, when Levi was sick and his mother fed him, caressed him, or cooled his brow by his bedside. His mother was the last person Levi needed to think of now to help his erection along, but the sudden stab of deep emotion from the odd connection his brain had just made actually aided in his enjoyment. This, right here, someone leaning over his bedside and stroking his brow...he had always liked that, and it was something only done by the very few people in his life who had known him intimately in one way or another.   

Dr. Smith thankfully broke Levi out of his strange emotional revelation by turning his attention to the small bottle still in his hand, snapping the lid open. The very sound was one that Levi, like most modern men, were very acquainted with. By the time that Dr. Smith had poured the clear liquid into his fingers and rubbed his gloved hands together to slick them up, Levi was completely erect.

"This is the first time that I've been able to witness your condition flare up from a resting state." Dr. Smith said, managing an interested look as though medically intrigued. "I thought for a moment that you had been cured."

"You're good, but not that good, doctor. I think I'll survive anyway." Levi said. "You have a new and effective treatment for me it seems."

A smile scrunched the corners of Dr. Smith's eyes, and he nodded.

"I hope so, let's give it a try. Now relax, and breathe."

With these calming words one of those large hands wrapped around Levi's cock. Levi look the blond man's advice and breathed deeply at the touch. It was slick and lovely and warm. Far warmer than it had the right to be...Levi squirmed slightly as Dr. Smith held him fast, without moving his hand an inch. The heat built like this, trapped between Levi's hard flesh and the Dr.'s fingers.

"Doctor...it um...it feels much hotter than last time you took the 'direct approach'..."

"Yes, I selected a lotion that warms upon contact with flesh. I thought it might make this process easier for you."

The smaller man couldn't deny that as truth, loving the intensified heat of Dr. Smith's hand, but he did wish that it would actually _move_ on him. The length of his shaft was engulfed in that giant palm and those fingers, which held him firmly, but did nothing more. Levi felt his eyebrows and lips drawing together in his want and when he cast a suspicious glance up at Dr. Smith's face, he was rewarded by spotting a small smirk.

"Patience, Robert, I'm waiting for the lotion to heat to its fullest."

Levi realized for the first time that his pseudonym irked him. He wanted to hear his real name spoken in Dr. Smith's deep voice, caressing the syllables carefully like he did Levi's body with his hands.

"It's hard for me to be patient right now, doctor," Levi said, "I arrived so late and...I suppose that I want to make up for lost time."

A soft hum sounded from Dr. Smith's unseen lips.

"Ah, yes, I can see that. Just understand Robert that I am your doctor, and it was no trouble to wait for you. I can tell you've had a long, stressful day and I want to help you relax. I must reiterate that these treatment sessions are purely for you and it's alright to enjoy them. These techniques can be perceived as pleasurable, and that is perfectly alright."

Levi had no idea how he had done it, but Dr. Smith had made that sound very professional as well as sensual. The perfect mix that Levi had been searching for. It was peculiar that he felt his heart twinge a bit, feeling as though this man actually felt the care that he spoke through those words. There was nothing Levi could say in response, as he had no experience with this. He'd never gotten far enough with any other role-player to know if the lines between realism and role-play could be blurred by real emotion for the other. But for a moment, he felt his soul ache a bit in thankfulness to this large man who currently gazed at him with kind eyes.

"I suppose that it is warm enough now to begin applying it."

While the words should have been enough to brace him, Levi still wasn't entirely used to being touched so freely even after the last two visits, and so he gasped lightly when those large fingers tightened on him and began to stroke. Grey eyes fell closed and Levi's head arched back into the pillow at the pleasure he received from the simple act. Levi could not help himself as he murmured,

"That's it, doctor..."

One huge hand was joined by another, coming to cup his sac and spread the lotion there as well. The other hand curled over the head of his cock so that the fingers could tickle the sides of his shaft. Levi's heart throbbed harder in his chest at the interesting combination of touches, and gently thrust his hips upward.

"Easy now, Robert, this is just the preparation for the true treatment."

"And that treatment would be?" Levi breathed gently, and Dr. Smith's hand left his balls to lift the short tube from the mattress.

"I apologize for the color, but it was all that we had in stock tonight."

Levi couldn't have cared less if there had been sparkling kitty faces on the thing so long as it did what every porn site he'd ever visited claimed that it did. Dr. Smith slowly eased off his cock in order to pour more of the lube on his fingers, which he then began gently rubbing into the tube. The entirety of the sheath was coated by Dr. Smith's fingers, and Levi found his jaw falling open at the sight of the man working them in and out of that pink tube, the soft walls giving and bowing a bit.

"I'm going to slide this around you now, alright?" Dr. Smith said, again adhering to his clinical habit of prefacing his every action. Levi bit his bottom lip very briefly before shifting his hips again and whispering quietly,

"Alright, doctor."

One huge hand steadied his leaping cock at the base, while the other slowly lowered the tube over his swollen head. The tightness of that small sheath was incredible. It was smooth and soft inside in spite of how tight it was, and the lotion made it very warm as well. Levi let out a series of stuttering breaths as the tube was lowered a bit further onto him, engulfing him in the gripping heat. The tube itself was not as long as his cock, shortened in order that it could be moved up and down the length. Dr. Smith, as always, was going slowly and did not immediately move the toy. Once it slipped over Levi's head he paused, letting Levi adjust to the tight grip.

"How does that feel?" He asked quietly, the thumb of his hand holding Levi's cock rubbing a bit at his testicles.

"Tight." Levi hissed out. "Tight and really good."

He couldn't think of anything more descriptive as he held the bedclothes in a death grip with both thin hands, trying desperately not to immediately start pumping his hips up into that incredible toy.

"Remember to breathe," Dr. Smith reminded him, "you're getting red in the face."

Levi blew out his cheeks and tried to obey, letting the air pass freely through his lips in something resembling a steady rhythm, though it was difficult. The pleasure was so great and once again Dr. Smith was only going at a teasing pace. Levi was not used to anyone taking the time to get him riled up like this, and he found that it thrilled and frustrated him all at once. The thrilling aspect won over the frustration, however, as Dr. Smith's deep voice comforted him.

"Good, that's good, Robert, stay with me. I know it's a bit intense, just like last time. I'm going to move the sheath now, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Levi muttered, turning his head toward the large man on his pillow. Those blue eyes were alternating between watching his own hands and glancing up to be sure that Levi was alright.  The hot, wet tube was pushed farther down Levi's cock to the base, leaving Levi's tip wanting. Every time that the end of it slipped down past his tip a jolt of pleasure went through Levi from the touch of the cool air after the warm lubricant.

"I recall that you are very responsive in this area..." Dr. Smith commented, rubbing Levi's tender exposed head with the pad of one finger.

"Uh-huh..." Levi groaned, his entire cock jumping inside the tight grip. His hips reacted without his permission, jerking up off the bed and into Dr. Smith's hand. The larger man responded by firmly pushing his hips down onto the bed with his free hand. Levi gasped at the slight manhandling, trembling.

"I know it's sensitive, Robert, but you have to remain still during this treatment, understand?"

A buzz of excitement went through Levi at the slightly commanding tone Dr. Smith used. He breathed heavily and attempted an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Yes you can, just bear with it."

That lovely sheath was moved up and down on Levi's hard shaft now in a steady rhythm, while those blue eyes watched Levi carefully from above the mask, gauging his ability to keep his hips still. As Levi adjusted to the amazing sensation of that toy, Dr. Smith eased his hand away, trusting Levi to know what was expected of him. With his other hand now free, a few latex-smooth fingers began to pres and rub every inch of Levi's silky tip. The smaller man twitched, whimpered, and was unable to keep from at least gently rocking his hips. Apparently he managed to keep his movements slow enough that Dr. Smith was satisfied, and Levi made up for his restraint by tossing his head on the pillow instead. Again Dr. Smith reminded him in a gentle tone to breathe and as always Levi had trouble obeying, but did his best between stifled whines and stunted groans.

"You're doing very well," Dr. Smith assured him several long pleasure-filled moments later, "hold on for me a while longer."

Lev loved when he was spoken to that way, and it made him leak a small spurt of pre-come onto Dr. Smith's fingers.

"Easy does it, now..." Dr Smith hummed to him upon smearing the fluid across Levi's still-weeping head. Levi's entire body shuddered and a short whine was forced between Levi's panting lips at the wet caress which sent shocks of delight through his hard flesh.

"Doctor!" Levi huffed out, his brows drawing up tight on his forehead and his eyes tightly shut. "I think that I'm--God--I'm close!"

"That's good to know, Robert. I need to take my hands off you for a moment. Can you lie still for me if I stop?"

Levi's grey eyes cracked open and gazed pleadingly up at the sweet blue ones.

"You're...you're going to stop?" He gasped, every syllable stressing that Levi did not want that. Dr. Smith slowed his movements and replied soothingly,

"Just for a moment. I need to prepare another instrument." That made Levi slightly more receptive to a short respite; the proposition of yet another stimulation worth waiting for. He bit his lip to hold back a cry of frustration when Dr. Smith's hand left him. The sheath was left to itself, staying in place due to its tight grip around Levi's shaft, the engorged head peeking out at the top. Levi forced his eyes to watch Dr. Smith's movements, needing to distract himself. This turned out to be a bad idea as those big hands pulled out the same lime green vibrator from Levi's last visit. Just memories of what that toy could do caused Levi's groin to throb. When those gloved fingers began to spread the lubricant over the bulb at the end and then the slender length, Levi was forced to look away again.

"I think that while the direct approach appears to be working it will benefit you to treat you prostate at the same time."

"Whatever you think is best, doctor." Levi breathed. "I'd really like that."

Levi was painfully aware of how greatly his vocabulary diminished when this man had him so wound up. All of his professionalism that had been honed to a smooth granite perfection over the years was ground into dust, leaving only the bones of basic speech and emotion. The comfort here was that it did not matter, he didn't have to be that person here, just a helpless patient eager to be treated. Dr. Smith's slick fingers nudged at Levi's entrance, coating him well even though Levi was sure he could swallow a shaft ten times the size of the toy right now. But Dr. Smith insisted on being thorough, before sliding the slender 'instrument' inside of him. The bulb at the end found Levi's prostate almost at once, and his slender back arched as it began to vibrate with a click of Dr. Smith's finger. At that same moment, in a devastating move Dr. Smith resumed moving the pink sheath up and down Levi's cock. Levi's grey eyes snapped open for a second and his usual fluent stream of pleasured curses began pouring from his mouth. He twisted, arched, and pumped his hips despite Dr. Smith's request for him to be still.

 His body struggled to comprehend such an overload of stimulation. His cock was stroked by that warm, wet tube that hugged him so tightly as it moved, while the vibrator sent strong pulses through his prostate.  It was blissful, but at the same time a deep desperation began to overtake Levi. The shocks of almost painful pleasure became  too much to bear, the pressure in Levi's chest growing heavier as he gasped harder and harder. Tears were beginning to pool and trickle from the corners of his eyes, his muscles aching from straining so much.

"This was the strength I had the instrument on last time," Dr. Smith said, "I'm going to turn it to the next higher strength, alright?"

"Oh my god..." Levi groaned, his hands twisting the bedclothes he had been crushing in his hands.

"Are you alright?" The question both aroused and frustrated Levi. As if the man didn't have eyes, couldn't see just how greatly Levi was enjoying this.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, doctor!" He hissed, unable to keep the edge from his rough voice. In response, or perhaps in some form of retaliation, the toy inside him suddenly started to whir louder, the vibration becoming noticeably stronger. The overwhelming pleasure made Levi bark a truly lost and wanton sound before he shamelessly let out a long series of groans. His voice was high, thin, and desperate as he cried out,

 "God, doctor...please, please, I can't handle that..."

"Yes you can. Come on now." Dr. Smith countered in a firm voice. "You can last just a little longer and then you can let go whenever you want."

"Doctor!" Levi thrust his hips hard upward into the slower pace of the doctor's hand which had begun when Levi started pleading. Instantly two large, solid hands cupped his hips and pressed him down more strongly than they had the first time. The vibrator inside Levi was abandoned as Dr. Smith held Levi down, and it slid just far enough down to elevate the sharpness of the sensation against his prostate. The sheath was left to hold him infuriatingly rigid. Levi yelped slightly at the sudden movement and the feel of those hands on him. They were so warm, nearly hot as the fingers dug slightly into his flesh, the span of both hands nearly wrapping around Levi's buttocks.

"Calm down, Robert." Dr. Smith told him, his tone again firm and a little commanding and his face hovering over Levi's own from his tall height. "I told you it's important to stay still. You've been moving around enough as it is, but this is a critical point in the treatment and I can't have you flailing around."

Levi continued to groan, fighting the impulse to spill on the spot, but needing to prove something now that Dr. Smith had challenged him like that. He had to hold on, if for no other reason than to prove that he could.

"Alright, alright doctor, I'm sorry. I can stay still."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! Please, just keep doing...the treatment..." Levi forced himself to meet the doctor's eyes, which were twinkling with pleasure. He was enjoying this, Levi could tell, and that just made it so much hotter. The larger man released Levi's hips and then pushed the vibrator back up against Levi's prostate. Instantly Levi wanted to piston his hips and twist on the bed, but he bit his lip and forced himself to stay still. It became instantly more difficult as Dr. Smith sped up the pace of his stroking with that lovely sheath on Levi's swollen cock, rubbing it up and over his tip repeatedly to be sure it was stimulated well. All the while electric bliss vibrated against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure so strongly through Levi's body and making him quiver and convulse almost as though there was a current running through him, his legs jumping faintly on the mattress.

"God, doctor..." Levi moaned, a phrase that he found spilling from his lips more and more often during these visits. "God, god, god..."

He managed to hold on for another minute perhaps before he was lost and came with a raw shout that he had no presence of mind to try and hold back. Gush after gush of scalding liquid pulsed from his cock as the tight sheath continued to work him. Levi could never remember ever coming so hard, ironically he had thought the same thing the last time he had been here. For a solid ten seconds his limbs were locked, torso and legs tight as his cock released and pleasure froze him in place.

When the utter strength of his orgasm began to back down, Levi felt his body unlock and begin to shake. Dr. Smith followed the same pattern as last time, not stopping his movements but milking Levi's spent cock relentlessly and leaving the vibrator pressed against his prostate. It was so intense that it almost hurt.

"Doctor, doctor, pleasepleaseplease I'm done, it's too much oh my god..." Levi began babbling helplessly, the intensity directly after orgasm too much for him to bear. Apparently Dr. Smith liked to watch him squirm like this afterwards.

"I know that you have just a little more to give me, Robert. Come on, just a little more..."

Levi yelped, forgetting any promise to stay still and writhing on the mattress, not about to give in to something that was not part of the original treatment. Dr. Smith allowed him to move this time, still moving his hands and pleasuring Levi's oversensitive flesh, making him feel like his nerves were being rubbed raw.

"Breathe, breathe." Dr. Smith repeated, and Levi gulped at the air in an attempt to comply, his hand latching onto the wrist that was moving over his groin. Finally one last trickle of white left his tip, and the stroking mercifully slowed to a halt. "There it is..."

Levi was left shuddering, trembling, and gasping for breath on the damp mattress. His mind was reeling and his body shimmered with ripples of residual pleasure. Never had he experienced anything like that before. The vibrator was drawn slowly out of him, and the sheath was taken carefully from around his softening shaft, making Levi sigh at the sensitivity of his body in both areas.

"Lie there and rest, I'm going to disinfect these." Dr. Smith's calm voice reached Levi's ears and he made no effort to move whatsoever, listening to the large man's footfalls and the swish of the plastic curtain. A few seconds and footsteps later water began running. Levi's heavy breathing filled the room along with the sounds Dr. Smith was making as he cleaned the toys in the small sink. By the time Levi's breathing was quieted and his heart was only thudding moderately fast, a warm washcloth was laid to his thigh. Just like the last time every trace of his release was wiped away and Dr. Smith even cleansed him down below as well. Unlike the last time, though, a towel came behind to dry his skin, leaving him feeling clean and fresh.

"Thank you, doctor." Levi nearly purred, sleepy now and wondering how in the world he was going to drive home after this.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Smith's deep voice asked gently, and a large bare hand covered his forehead briefly before brushing back a few strands of his dark hair. The action was a little more intimate than perhaps permitted of a real doctor, but Levi liked how it felt and was far from complaining. Levi managed to ease his eyes open and look up at the man still towering over him.

"I'm alright. I feel like I could sleep for days I'm so relaxed. I think I like that treatment the best so far."

"I'm glad. You had me a bit worried there for a while in the thick of it."

Levi chuckled as Dr. Smith covered his thighs with his gown once more and then patted his leg. The warmth of his huge hand seeped through the gown as he left it there, and Levi hummed happily.  

"I was fine, thank you doctor. It was just a bit intense. I might take a little longer to recover than usual before I go, though."

"Take all the time you need. Would you like me to stay with you?" That hand stroked gently on his leg, and Levi felt his heart warm at the gesture.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I've already kept you here late tonight."

Dr. Smith sat back into the other chair on his side of the bed, the rise of his cheeks around his eyes speaking of a large grin.

"Not at all. I sense you may want to talk with me a bit."

"What makes you think that?"

"You always do."

Levi glared a bit teasingly at Dr. Smith before rolling his eyes.

"Fine then. Hoover Dam."

The demeanor of the blond man sitting beside him changed completely. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head cockishly to the side. His blue eyes were twinkling again as he spoke.

"You know, I wonder why you even need role play at all when you always end up pausing at the end to speak to me directly."

Levi chuckled wearily and rolled onto his side to openly face the man.

"I didn't expect to, trust me." He grumbled good-naturedly, a touch of sarcasm in his tone. "Then again, I didn't expect you to be so unwittingly charming outside of your role."

"How flattering you are, _Robert_." One of those sparkling eyes winked at him and Levi felt himself blush for no apparent reason.

"Shut up. Just because I find you mildly attractive as your usual self doesn't mean I want to go out on a date or anything. That reminds me, I thought you were going to get me to suck you off today. What happened to that?"

The slight stiffening in the larger man's posture was the only visible reaction Levi received. A few seconds later the man spoke.

"Honestly? You might not like this reason but...I couldn't think of any medical explanation for why I'd ask or tell you to do that. By now I know that you like accuracy, so..."

Levi let out a scathing little laugh, and pushed himself up so that he could sit on the edge of the bed, his thin legs hanging over the side and his socked feet not touching the floor.

"I wanted to believe what you just said, but obviously you're not as observant as I thought. It's not the medical accuracy I care about, you idiot. _None_ of this would be medically accurate and you should know that by now. God...I was going to let you figure this out on your own but I'm liking what you're doing too much to wait; it's your demeanor that counts, not facts. It's your delivery of the words, not the words themselves. You are like an actor in my theatre and you need to make me believe the truth of what you say to the point where I'll do anything you tell me to do. Got that straight now?"

For a moment Levi and his much larger counterpart stared at each other in silence. Then, very slowly, what he could see of the blonde's expression changed from close attention to wicked intent. His eyes narrowed almost dangerously, in a way that sent a sullen shiver of arousal through Levi's spent flesh.

"I'm glad you told me that. I'll take your advice into consideration from here on out."

"Good." Levi said, feeling an odd surge of happiness at their little interaction. It felt strangely natural and...fun. It had been a long time since Levi had considered anything, least of all conversation, fun. "Now you can fudge the reasons all you want next time, I don't care as long as you are stone-faced and make me _believe_ them."

"I'll do my best." The larger man said, determination in his tone. There was a moment where Levi tried to decide whether or not to say what he was thinking, before taking the plunge and admitting,

"I don't want to look like a hypocrite to you, here, alright? I do want you to be very much in your role, but...I also...really want to start giving something back to you. After all you've done for me the last few visits...just like I wanted...going by what I put on my profile and not asking me to return the favor...well, the first few times have passed, and I did say that if I enjoyed it I'd be up for anything after that. You've really proved yourself a good partner to me and you deserve to enjoy yourself too."

It wasn't often that Levi admonished praise upon anyone least of all someone he barely know, and he felt a twinge of embarrassment after he had stopped talking. Glancing up at the blond, he saw that those eyes were sparkling yet _again_ , and one thick blond eyebrow was raised slyly. For some reason it pissed Levi off. So he followed up his previous words with,

"Don't go getting cocky, you idiot! I know you want me and it must be driving you mad!" 

"Oh it is." Levi didn't count on the man answering back so honestly, or with such a slow, heavy voice. "You have no idea, you little prince. But I know you're worth waiting for. The longer I have to hold back, the better it will be when I finally have you in my arms."

Levi was struck hard by the words, finding his heart jumping in his chest. This man almost didn't have a right to speak about him that way, hadn't known him long enough to speak of him in such a caring tone, as though he really did value Levi and considered him a prize worth any amount of patience. It made him dreadfully uncomfortable, and his years of trained eye contact failed him, his dark grey-blue eyes darting awkwardly to the side and his breath catching as he licked his lips nervously.

"Save the drama for when we're in role play." He said in a thin voice, obviously attempting levity but coming out anxious. His nerves lessened as a thought hit him and he sat up straighter, still avoiding those piercing eyes. "By the way, you're dreaming if you think I'd ever suck your dick or let you fuck me without seeing your face."

A small intake a breath told Levi it was the larger man's turn to feel uncomfortable. This gave Levi the bravery to look up once more, and saw that those blue eyes were avoiding his own in their turn. Levi didn't give the man a second to gather his thoughts like he'd been given, but charged ahead with his argument.

"I'm practically baring everything to you each time I come in here I think it's only fair even by basic understanding don't you? I won't even know your identity just from your face, and even if I could I would never tell anyone. I come here for privacy too, and I place all my trust in you...it would be nice to get a little back."

The blond turned his eyes back to meet Levi's, and the smaller man was startled at the wealth of emotion he could see in them. They stared at each other for a moment as the taller man struggled with the decision. Finally he sighed and his eyes dropped in resignation.

"You have a point. Alright. Next time, I promise, you'll see my face."

Levi felt the rush of triumph overcome the uncomfortable atmosphere, and his lips spread into a generous smirk. His words came out light and teasing,

"I can't wait to suck your cock."

The blond man smiled back and leaned forward in his chair, their faces a few feet apart.

"How do you know you'll get to so soon? I might not find it ethical as a doctor."

Levi leaned forward as well, and they were nearly nose to nose, their faces on the same level due to the other man's tallness. He could see the varying shades of blue in those eyes, the dark ring around his irises flaring out into brilliant ocean indigo and then shifting into another darker ring around the very edge. The man had good skin too, Levi saw, slightly more tan than his own and smooth. His eyebrows really were thick, nestles of blond hairs crowded together uniformly in a large arch on his strong brow and above those bright eyes. God Levi could only imagine how handsome the rest of his face had to be.

"You'd better hope you find a reason or I'll find one for you, _doctor_." Levi breathed, feeling the hot rush of his own breath rebuffed slightly off the other man's masked face. Despite the discomfited interaction they had just had, Levi had never been more tempted to pull down that mask and kiss the man. It still puzzled him how badly he found himself wanting something that he usually could do without.

"We'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we?" 'Dr. Smith' crooned, arching one of those ridiculous eyebrows and lifting a hand slowly to press his pointer finger to Levi's forehead, pushing him back carefully. The gesture made something whimsical dance in Levi's chest, and he let the finger push his head back so that they were not as close. When it left him, he smiled again and, needing to have the last word, said,

"I guess we will. _Hoover Dam_."

TBC


End file.
